Relaciones
by Chikage-SP
Summary: Terminada. Las relaciones entre chicos de 14 a 17 años son lo mejor de toda la vida adolescente porque no prevees lo que pasa a tu alrededor pero..¿Qué sucede cuando no sabes como terminar? ¿Cómo sabes que no estás equivocado? Sorato & Takari. Final.
1. A los 14

___Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece; me adjudico la trama de la historia._**  
**

___·  
_

___·  
_

___·  
_

_**Relaciones**_

_A los 14__/_

Las hojas caían sin cesar de los árboles aquella fría mañana de otoño ya próxima a ser una mañana de invierno.

Una joven de cabellos rojizos caminaba lentamente por una de las aceras del parque mirando como la gente corrían para llegar a tiempo a sus trabajos, pero a ella no le causaba eso. Vestía el uniforme de su escuela, la Secundaria Odaiba: falda plisada azul, polera celeste con la insignia del colegio en el lado izquierdo, chaleco y medias del mismo color de la falda y zapatos negros.

Se sentó en una de las bancas del parque puesto que esperaba a que la fuesen a buscar. Su cabello a media espalda se mecía con la brisa matinal haciendo que se viera hermoso.

– Hola – saludó tímidamente a la muchacha un joven rubio de ojos negro-azulado que vestía con el uniforme del colegio: pantalón de tela negro, camisa celeste, corbata azul con la insignia y saco negro con zapatos del mismo color.

– Hola – le respondió ella levantándose de su asiento y tomando la mano de su acompañante haciendo que éste se sonrojara.

Caminaron en silencio hacia el lugar de estudio, eran muchachos que no traspasaban los 14 años y se veían muy tímidos en horas de demostrar su cariño, su amor.

– ¡Yamato, Sora! – gritó un joven de cabellos castaños alborotados y ojos del mismo color mientras corría hasta alcanzarlos. La pareja se dio media vuelta, logrando que la joven se desprendiera de la mano de su acompañante para ir unos pasos al frente en busca del chico mientras que su novio la miraba fijamente.

– Tai ¿cómo estás? – preguntó Sora al ver que su mejor amigo llegaba cansado hacia el lugar de encuentro.

– Bien, gracias ¿y tú? – le respondió entrecortado el chico.

– Bien, no me dijiste que querías irte con nosotros hoy. Pensé que irías a buscar a Mimi o May.

– Si, pero quería hablar contigo pero veo que tus planes son otros – le contestó en forma de decepción.

– No, creo que si le digo a Yamato él podría dejarnos un rato a solas en el receso, yo también necesito hablar contigo – respondió algo nerviosa.

– Está bien, pero mejor lo arreglamos luego, se nos hace tarde – ella se limitó a asentir y caminó de regreso para volver a su camino.

Trató de tomarle la mano a Yamato pero él no accedió y la dejó ahí.

·

·

·

– Taichi voy a ir a buscar unas cosas y vuelvo, no me tardaré mucho ¿me guardas un lugar? Es que Yamato anda un poco raro, tú sabes a lo que trato de llegar – le dijo Sora a su amigo, ella estaba segura de que él lo sabía, así que éste solo asintió y la dejo sola.

Desde que Yamato y Sora eran novios, la relación que mantenían Taichi y Yamato fue de mal en peor. El castaño sabía los sentimientos que tenía el rubio sobre la pelirroja y las razones que llevaban que se distanciara de ella pero jamás imaginaron que la amistad entre ambos iba a terminar así.

En la escuela eran conocidos como los inseparables puesto que a todas partes iban los tres juntos, sin diferencias o preferencia hacia ninguno de los tres, pero eso era entes de que el amor fluyera entre Sora y Yamato…que prácticamente acabó con aquellos lindos recuerdos.

Sora siempre trató en los tres meses de relación que lleva con Ishida tratar de que él se acercara nuevamente a Yagami, sin embargo fueron en vano. Ishida no acepta la amistad y cariño que existen entre su novia y Yagami. Para él es como competir con algo que sabe que si se arruina o pasa algo serio en la relación con la pelirroja, el castaño nunca lo perdonaría y Sora acabaría por irse del lado de él.

Sora regresó al salón encontrándose a la entrada con una de sus mejores amigas, Mayumi una joven de su misma edad, de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes.

– Hola, Sora-chan ¿cómo estuvo tu fin de semana? – preguntó muy contenta su amiga.

– Bien – respondió Takenouchi con desgano.

– No me suena a bien, luego me tendrás que contar que pasa. Hace mucho tiempo que te veo algo rara como si ya no sintieras la alegría de disfrutar cada día – afirmó preocupada.

– Después te explicaré, pero ahora no estoy de ánimos.

– Es Yamato. Sé que te hace sentir mal y sabes ¿por qué lo sé? Llegó de muy malas ganas como si no hubiera descansado nada en días.

– Es que Taichi nos alcanzó en el camino y yo me detuve a hablar con él.

– No sigas. En fin, yo estoy de buenas así que trataré de contagiarte mis buenas vibras para que así te sientas menos culpable.

Sora asintió y camino hacia un lugar en el salón para poder empezar la primera clase del día. Divisó a Ishida en los últimos bancos y se dirigió hacia allá tratando de que éste se alegrara al verla y pudieran pasar un día en paz.

– ¿Me puedo sentar aquí? – preguntó tímida e insegura a su novio para así lograr que la mirase de una mejor forma.

– Claro que puedes sentarte, pero yo me largo.

– No, espera – el rubio la quedó mirando para poder escuchar lo que ella le quería decir – Me quiero disculpar por lo de esta mañana, sé que no debí haberme alejado de ti, pero necesitaba hablar algo con Taichi.

– No te disculpes, soy yo quien debería hacerlo puesto que te deje sola y no quise acercarme otra vez a ti. Debo aceptar que Yagami es tu amigo y que también quieras pasar tiempo con él.

– Por favor, quédate conmigo – Yamato la miro tiernamente, besó su frente, tomó su mano y se sentó donde antes estaba para así quedarse con ella.

_·_

_·_

_·_

– Amiga, te admiro demasiado, es que no cualquiera podría soportar lo que tú has pasado durante tanto tiempo – replicó May al ver la fase de tristeza de la pelirroja.

– Si, lo sé pero tú sabes mis razones.

Ya habían acabado las clases y un brillante sol aunque tapado por unas nubes trataba de sacar a relucir sus finos pero fuertes rayos de luz aquella tarde. Las dos amigas se encontraban a esas horas sentadas en los columpios de una plazoleta cerca del centro de la ciudad.

– ¿Por qué no hablas con los dos juntos? ¿Qué tal si las cosas se arreglan y pueden empezar de nuevo? – sugirió ésta.

– Ya no se puede. Yamato no quiere ver a Taichi después de aquella tarde en la escuela.

_·_

_·_

_·_

– _Taichi, para por favor. Sabes que estoy con Yamato _–_ renegaba Takenouchi._

– S_abes que hoy no a venir temprano a buscarte. Además, él no te demuestra mucho lo que siente por ti _–_ le decía al oído a la joven mientras besaba su cuello. _

_Siempre él había tenido un sentimiento de "amor" hacia su mejor amiga pero esta vez, Ishida había ganado y él se tenía que conformar con ser "solamente amigos"._

_Sora nunca tuvo sentimientos que no fueran amistad hacia el castaño y cada vez que Yamato tenía que hacer algo la dejaba con él, confiando ciegamente en que no le haría nada malo._

_Sin embargo, no se percataron el ruido de la perilla._

– _¡Yagami! _–_ se escuchó en la habitación el nombre del castaño, acción que produjo que soltara a la joven pelirroja haciendo que esta tambaleara el caer por la fuerza en que la sostenían._

– _Ishida ¿qué haces tú aquí? _– _preguntó furioso._

– _Yo tengo que preguntar eso ¿Qué mierda haces con mi novia?_

_Sora tan solo miraba el rostro de decepción y dolor que reflejaban los ojos negro-azulado del rubio; impotencia e ira._

– _Lo que viste, Ishida _–_ respondió en forma de burla y victoria._

_Yamato lo miró, caminó por el otro lado de la sala y cogió a Sora en sus brazos para sacarla de ahí._

_La dejo afuera de la habitación diciéndole que lo esperara, que no se preocupara y no se moviera de ahí._

_Yamato regresó a la habitación para conversar con Taichi acercándose más de lo acostumbrado. Lo golpeó en la cara dejándolo tirado en el piso con el rostro sangrando y le gritó:_

– _¡No quiero verte más, Yagami. Después de esto nunca hubo amistad entre nosotros y ¡jamás lo habrá! _–_ salió de ahí de un portazo._

_Tomó a Sora de la mano y se la llevó de ahí lo más rápido que pudo. Cuando hallaron un lugar sin mucha gente a su alrededor, la miró tierno, acarició su mejilla y le habló._

– _¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué te dejaste hacer eso? _– _ su voz demostraba decepción y dolor._

– _No sé, tenía miedo. Cada vez que tú salías o tenías que ir a algún sitio me dejabas con él. Confiabas en él aunque ya no fueran amigos como antes _–_ los sollozos no la dejaban hablar claro, le dolía pensar en todo lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos._

– _Pero nosotros formamos un relación de amor y confianza ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?_

– _Tuve miedo._

– _¿De qué? Sora hace mucho tiempo que ya no confías en mí, te he dado todo._

– _No lo sé. Por favor, no me hagas preguntas. Quiero estar sola _–_ se fue de ahí. Quizás las cosas no volvían a hacer como antes._

_·_

_·_

_·_

– Si me habías contado – suspiró la castaña – Sora, quiero verte bien como antes – le dijo acariciando su mejilla.

Sora solo asintió esbozando una sonrisa. Ambas se despidieron y la pelirroja siguió un camino diferente al cual había tomado su amiga.

·

·

·

La pelirroja llegó a su hogar. Se encerró en su habitación y cambió el uniforme por su pijama favorito. Estaba triste y confundida. No quería alejarse de Tai, creía en las segundas oportunidades; tampoco quería hacerle daño a Matt, su novio.

Rebuscó entre sus cosas y encontró su pequeño cuaderno donde tenía escritas reflexiones. Abrió la última página y comenzó a escribir.

"_Llevo tres meses y medio con él, pero no he disfrutado nada. Antes de que empezara todo este lío, éramos los tres, ni uno más ni uno menos. Para mí siempre fueron mis mejores amigos, a ambos los quería por igual. Pero al pasar del tiempo fui acercándome más a Yamato y lo conocí un buen poco, que me bastó para saber que lo quería con otros ojos, con amor._

_Cuando me enteré que él también sentía lo mismo por mi fue el mejor momento. Mis ojos brillaban y lo único que deseaba en ese instante era verlo y poder ser suficiente para él; decirle lo que sentía, pero no fue fácil. Al primer intento fracasé. Todo estaba planeado para un día de campo con May, Takeru, Hikari, Taichi, él y yo, sin embargo, no puede._

_A decir verdad, todo después se fue dando de a poco, nos acercamos mucho más hasta que un día fui a su casa y me besó. Me quedó gustando tanto que lo tuve que besar esta vez y quedamos saliendo… después de un tiempo me pidió que fuera su novia. _

_Yamato nunca ha sido muy demostrativo con sus sentimientos. En el colegio se preocupa que me fuera bien y que nada me falte, siempre he sido yo quien toma su mano o trata de darle un pequeño beso. Quizás eso no me ha complicado mucho, pero después de un mes de relación todo cambió. Él y Taichi no podían convivir juntos por más que quisieran poniéndome en el medio como un trofeo que quisieran alcanzar. Luego, Tai se aprovechó se mi y empezó con sus maniáticos abusos cuando Yamato me dejaba cargo de él aunque la confianza estaba. Su amistad era muy cortante como si estuvieran como amigos por algo"._

Una solitaria lágrima rodó por su mejilla. La secó rápidamente, cerró el cuadernito y tomó su mochila del instituto para realizar sus deberes. Debía avanzar.

_·_

_·_

_·_

En otro lugar de la ciudad, una joven llegaba rápido a su destino. Tocó suave y temerosa la puerta que tenía al frente. Esperó unos momentos y se encontró con la piel tersa y blanca de su novio.

– Hola – musitó una pequeña castaña.

– Hola, pasa – respondió el chico rubio dueño del hogar.

Ella asintió para ser llevada al interior del hogar.

Quedaron de frente. Él la tomó por su cintura atrayéndola hacia su dorso y la besó en los labios, provocando una reacción de asombro en ella pero a la vez gustándole lo que pasaba.

– Te quiero mucho, mi niña – le musitó al odio al terminar aquel beso.

– Yo también – y recostó su cabeza en el hombro de él, recordando.

_·_

_·_

_·_

– _Hikari ¿Qué pasaría si le decimos a todos lo nuestro? Siempre nos han visto como amigos, buenos amigos y nada más._

– _No lo sé, pero yo quiero estar a tu lado siempre, Takeru _–_ dijo esto apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del chico._

_Takeru Takaishi y Hikari Yagami tan solo tenían 11 años de edad. Él unos meses mayor que la chica e iban en el mismo curso, en la misma escuela cursando el 5º año de primaria. _

_Desde hacia unas semanas el chico le había confesado sus sentimientos a ella dejando caer las máscaras de "buenos amigos" para consolidar una bella y dulce relación, la primera de ambos._

_Hikari es una joven de cabellos castañas finos hasta más allá de los hombros y ojos del mismo color con su piel tostada. Su fina figura pero ya formándose de poco la hacen una chica atractiva a los ojos de los demás. Siempre ha sido calmada, reflexiva, tierna y muy sincera, cosa que la marcó a los ojos del pequeño rubio. Hermana menor de Taichi Yagami, quien la sobreprotege y no deja que ningún chico se le acerque demasiado, a menos que sea Takeru._

_Takeru Takaishi es un joven de cabello rubio con ojos azules y una piel blanca. Para las chicas causa más que un suspiro asu corta edad cosa que a él le causa cierto toque de gracias. Se destaca por ser un buen deportista y pertenecer al equipo de basketball que además más de un triunfo le ha dado. Consta de una personalidad extrovertida, sincera, divertida y llena de esperanzas siendo clasificado, también, por ser amigo de sus amigos en los malos y buenos momentos. Hermano menor de Yamato Ishida, que por problemas no llevan el mismo apellido, pero si son una copia a carbón, siendo el menor más dulce que Ishida._

– _Tk, estoy nerviosa ¿qué pasa si no lo aceptan? Tú sabes como es mi hermano. _

– _Si pasa algo así, Kari, pase lo que pase siempre estaremos juntos. Tú misma lo dijiste y así será _– _Tk besó sus labios de una manera corta pero delicada, luego su frente y se despidió de ella. Era el día en que la verdad y opiniones caerían sobre la relación de los pequeños._

_·_

_·_

_·_

_En un departamento de la ciudad, dos rubios charlaban amenamente cuando uno de los dos hizo una pregunta que deseaba realizar hace tiempo._

– _Hermano ¿qué pasaría si te digiera si tengo novia? _–_ le preguntó temeroso._

– _Pues, dependería de la chica _–_ le contestó tomando un sorbo de la bebida que tenía en frente suyo._

– _Si la chica es Hikari._

_Yamato lo miró serio, se paró del lugar donde se encontraba, se arreglo el pelo pero nunca le quitó la mirada de encima, cosa que atemorizó a Takaishi._

– _Eso sería distinto. Ella no es para ti, ustedes son sólo amigos, buenos amigos, eso todos lo saben. Además, ella es diferente al tipo de chica que tú quieres; es muy tranquila, Taichi jamás lo aceptaría y yo tampoco. Pero mejor dime ¿tienes novia?_

– _Sí, tengo novia._

– _¿La conozco? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Cómo es? _–_ estaba curioso por saber quien era la chica que le robó el corazón a su hermanito._

– _La conoces muy bien y se llama Hikari Yagami _–_ dijo de forma seria, pero el temor se reflejaba en su rostro._

– _No, me estas tomando el pelo. Ya te dije ella no es para ti, no te conviene estar con ella, te lo prohíbo._

– _Cuando tú decidiste decirle a Sora lo que sentías con ella y decidir además ser su novio ¿te lo prohibí? No, tú no tienes derecho._

– _Eso es distinto. Sora no tiene un hermano sobre protector ni tampoco es arrastrada por los chicos._

– _No debí decirte esto. ¡Kari no es una arrastrada! _

_Takeru tomó sus cosas y se fue de ahí. Sabía que algo así iba a pasar, su hermano jamás aceptaría la relación que mantiene con Hikari, pero no le importaba aún así estaría con ella._

_·_

_·_

_·_

– _Hermano, tengo novio _– _dijo tímidamente la menor de los Yagami a su hermano quien la escuchaba atento._

– _¿Y quién es? Tú todavía estas muy pequeña para eso. El chico tiene que ser alguien que de verdad te quiera no como Takeru. Es Ishida, tú sabes como es su hermano, que sean amigos está bien._

– _¿Y si es él? Yo no creo que sea como Yamato, él es distinto, además que me quiere mucho y se preocupa por mí._

– _Es él ¿cierto? Te prohíbo estar con él, te va a hacer sufrir y además que anda siempre ligado a una que otra chica._

– _Yo voy a estar con él te guste o no._

_Salió de su casa en dirección desconocida para Taichi, para encontrase con su novio._

– _¿Cómo te fue? _–_ le preguntó Tk a Kari._

– _No muy bien ¿y a ti?_

– _Mal, pero no importa._

_Posó sus manos en la cintura de la chica y la acercó hacia él, besándo sus labios._

_·_

_·_

_·_

El tiempo había pasado rápidamente para los jóvenes. Experimentar el primer amor siempre ha sido complejo, pero ellos nunca imaginaron todos los baches que habían tenido que pasar.

Yamato se encontraba componiendo canciones para su banda. El éxito los estaba llevando a más escenarios dentro de la ciudad, mas no tenía seguridad si realmente se quería dedicar a ello.

Una idea surgió en sus pensamientos y comenzó a escribirla.

"_Vaya, ya van ocho meses. En un principio creí que nuestra relación no iba a funcionar ya que ni ella ni yo estábamos muy bien. El hecho de que mi hermano se relacionara sentimentalmente con Hikari hizo que quebrara una amistad cultivada por años, pero ella siempre estuvo ahí para apoyarme y entregarme lo que nadie nunca ha hecho. _

_Jamás me ha sido infiel ni yo tampoco a ella. Sin embargo, pasamos por altos y bajos cosa que no siempre funciona en una relación que se ve interferida por tantas personas. Con el paso del tiempo me fui dando cuenta de que he cambiado bastante, ya no soy el niño rebelde y frívolo de antes que no le importaban los sentimientos de los demás. Ella me ha crecido conmigo y estoy seguro de que es para mi._

_Mi relación con Taichi ha ido mejorando. Fue un día en que tuvimos que enfrentar nuestros problemas como se debe y logramos renacer como personas también. Ambos hemos ido madurando y entendí porque en un principio él no quería verme con Sora, no era por celos a perderla como amiga sino por amor. Siempre han sido los mejores amigos pero nunca se dieron cuenta de que podría surgir algo más entre ambos. Fue extraño pero a la vez lo entendí, sé como se siente y también me ofrecí a ayudarlo; somos amigos nuevamente._

_Con Sora es diferente. Ella me demostró que no hay que temerle al amor. Al iniciar nuestro noviazgo no fui de lo más amoroso ni cariñoso con ella, siempre era quien se preocupaba de darme la mano o pedirme un beso. Entendí que no era tenía que pasar por lo que yo tuve; merecía algo mejor que una simple preocupación o un paseo por el parque; le demostrar cuanto la quería y demostrárselo aunque fuera a solas. Así fue y ayudó en mí. No sé qué haría si no la tuviera a mi lado, le agradezco todo lo que ha hecho por mi"._

Recogió sus cosas y tomó su guitarra para ir a ensayo. Luego, iría a ver a Sora y ver una película. Sí, todo marchaba mejor.

·

·

·

– Sora, no te esfuerces tanto, te puede pasar algo como lo de esta mañana.

-– Estoy bien, Yamato, de verdad fue solo una recaída, es todo.

Él la miró. Venía saliendo de un resfrío que la había tenido en cama por una semana y en que no podía hacer nada por si misma.

– ¿Qué te parece si te llevo a tu casa y me quedo contigo? Así estarás mejor – le sugirió él al ver todo lo que hacia la chica estando en el colegio a cargo de la limpieza del salón.

– Todavía me queda mucho. No puedo dejarle todo a Taichi, sería algo que no podría hacer, tú me conoces.

– Sé que él entenderá. Por favor, no hagas esfuerzos. Hoy en la mañana no podías ni caminar sola y ahora no dejas de moverte de un lado a otro.

– Pero déjame terminar esto nada más – rogó ella

– No – zanjó la conversación Ishida.

Sora lo miró haciéndole un pequeño puchero tratando de causar debilidad en él, cosa que no le resultó. Yamato la miró tierno.

– Eso ya no te resulta – le besó la frente y ella le dedicó una sonrisa.

– Debería – largó ella un pequeño suspiro.

– Vamos – la tomó de la mano y cogió sus cosas y las de ella, se encaminaron hacia la salida y partieron de ahí haciendo una señal a Taichi que ya se retiraban y que los disculpara, él les sonrió.

– Matt ¿qué opinas ahora de la relación que llevan Tk y Kari? Hace mucho que no hablas de ellos como si ya no te influyera que estuvieran juntos.

– Si, ya no me influyen. Quizás no tengan una buena edad para hablar de amor y que en un comienzo creí que era sólo amor de infancia que no llegaría lejos pero han demostrado lo contrario y creo que van mucho mejor que nosotros. Los quiero apoyar.

– Eso está bien. Él es tu hermano y busco un apoyo en ti desde siempre pero tuvo miedo ya que a lo mejor tú no estarías de acuerdo. Lo supe desde el primer momento y me disculpo por no haberte dicho nada pero estábamos en muy malos momentos.

– Eso ya pasó y ahora miremos hacia delante. Te quiero y deseo empezar de nuevo contigo para formar una relación estable ¿qué me dices? – la miró con dulzura.

– Sí, yo también te quiero – le respondió ella y se paró en puntas de pie para besarlo.

·

·

·

_**Continuará…**_

·

* * *

Autora: Me costó muchísimo hacer este fic y sobre todo el primer capítulo, que no tenía ni idea como plantearlo. Ojalá que les guste; traté de hacerlo lo mejor posible y también algo nuevo, de no tratar de irme por lo dramático o angustioso de siempre, algo más simple y con amor.

Este fic constará de 4 capítulos, en los cuales trato de reflejar – todo lo que pueda – cada etapa importante de la relación que tiene Yamato y Sora, incluyendo Takari (quiero ver cómo me sale, a ver si me animo y hago uno).

En el próximo capítulo habrá más emoción, ya que será mucho más largo que incluirá a los demás personajes y amor también.

Dejen sus reviews con comentarios, quejas, dudas, todo lo que quieran, será bienvenido y traten de ser lo más críticos posibles. Quiero mejorar no quedarme en donde estoy así que si algo no les gusto o me falto algo díganlo sin miedo para poder superarme y escribir cosas que a ustedes también les gusten.

_Chikage-SP _


	2. A los 17 I parte

"_**Relaciones"**_

2do capítulo: _A los 17__/_

- Sora hija, levántate que es tarde ya – gritó su madre a la pelirroja que hacia dormida en su habitación.

- Un ratito más…- fue su respuesta.

- ¡Vamos, hija, que el tiempo corre…! – insistió.

- No…no tengo ganas de ir…- renegó la chica tapándose la cara con la almohada para evitar escuchar a su madre.

- Levántate ya si no quieres que te reporten por el atraso…ya llevas dos en el semestre y no voy a ir a dar la cara por ti esta vez…- eso indicaba que ya las cosas estaban claras, se levantaba si o sí si no quería tener problemas.

- Ya… -

Se sentó en la cama y trató de ir del mejor humor a la cocina a tomar el desayuno para luego cambiarse. Su aspecto no era de lo mejor, el cabello todo enredado, su pijama algo arrugado como si hubiera tenido una "peleita" con las sábanas y su cara…no era de lo mejor pero quien la iba a ver…

Salió de la habitación con la cabeza semi baja que fue levantando de a poco para encontrarse con una pequeña sorpresa…

- ¡¡YAMATO!!...¿Qué haces aquí…?- se puso colorada al ver a su novio parado en la entrada de la cocina…

- Sora…anda a cambiar y de ahí hablamos…- sugirió él al ver que su novia se encontraba en paños menores…también un color carmesí había llegado a sus mejillas.

- Eh….si…- y salió en dirección al baño para ducharse y vestirse.

"_Que vergüenza…yo ahí como si nada__ con esta pinta, renegándole a mi madre que no quiero ir al colegio y él esperándome todo este rato…se me había olvidado por completo que venía hoy…en verdad viene por mi todos los días…¡¿pero donde mierda tengo la cabeza?!..." _pensaba la joven mientras terminaba de colocarse el uniforme del colegio…mas bien luchaba con él ya que muy pocas ganas tenía de ir aunque su príncipe azul la estuviese esperando.

Cogió su bolso con sus cosas adentro y salió de nuevo a la cocina para coger una fruta, tomarle la mano a Yamato e irse lo más pronto posible al instituto.

- Me voy…no regreso hasta la tarde…- le dijo a su madre en forma de despedida.

- Cuídate y llega con Yamato a la tarde….- le contestó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Al salir del edificio su paso fue lo más apresurado posible pero de a poco fue disminuyendo hasta que Sora soltó la mano de Yamato al recordar lo de esa mañana.

- Yamato…siento lo de esta mañana…- le pidió disculpas tímidamente.

- Mi amor, no te preocupes…ya te había visto así e incluso con menos ropa- le respondió juguetón…ella solo le dedicó una mirada fulminante.

Yamato y Sora mantienen una relación estable ya hace casi 3 años. Ambos habían cambiado en todo ese tiempo.

Sora ya era toda una mujer, con sus recientes 17 años ya estaba a pocos meses de terminar su enseñanza superior en el instituto y contaba con excelentes notas. Mantenía sus mismas características que la hacían resaltar entre los chicos ya que su bella figura, sus caderas y cintura bien formada y aunque no poseía unos grandes pechos pero si lo normal, la hacían ver muy delicada y preciosa. Su cabello lo mantenía a media espalda y rojizo como siempre y esos ojos carmesí…Poseía desplante y educación, delicadeza y madurez, belleza y sensibilidad.

Yamato era todo un rompe corazones, no había chica del instituto que no cayera por él. A sus casi 18 años, ya era todo un hombre, su cabellara rubia y esos ojos negro-azulado y su cuerpo bien formado lo hacían bello entre mujeres de su edad o menores que él, sin embargo su personalidad era más adaptable y segura sin resentimientos. Se destaca por ser frío con la gente que no le agrada pero muy amistoso con sus amigos y con su novia todo un amor, la protege y respeta…cualquier chica lo quiere como novio.

- Yamato…tú escuchaste a mi madre…lo que dijo antes de que nos fuéramos… ¿aceptas?...- preguntó ella después de haber dejado de mirarlo de una manera un poco amenazante.

- Mmm…no tengo nada que hacer después…además es viernes así que si voy pero por favor trata de que lo de esta mañana no se vuelva a repetir…-

- Aja…pero no fue culpa mía, tú llegaste muy temprano…-

- Siempre llegó a esa hora ...Vamos, reconoce que ya estas cansada de todo esto…de que todavía hay que ir al colegio…

- No, fue culpa tuya…-

- Tú sabes que no…-

- Ya…bueno…pero ¿qué vamos a hacer para nuestro aniversario?...- le preguntó cariñosamente cambiando de tema.

- Nada ¿qué vamos a hacer?...- le contestó él como si no fuera nada relevante…

- ¿Cómo que "qué vamos a hacer"?...Yamato cumplimos tres años de noviazgo y piensas que no deberíamos hacer nada…-

- Pero dime… ¿en qué tiempo lo vamos a hacer?...ya el instituto nos pesa bastante para poder vernos…-

Sora lo miró de manera mortal y salió de ahí lo más rápido que puedo, sabía que no había tiempo pero jamás llegó a pensar que su novio, con quien había compartido en lo más íntimo iba a darle una respuesta como esa.

Al llegar al instituto, se dirigió directo a su casillero a dejar un par de libros y coger otros. Mientras se encontraba en eso y pensaba la manera de vengarse de Yamato, alguien la sorprendió por atrás.

- Hola preciosa- saludó un chico de cabellos castaños y ojos del mismo color, alto y atractivo.

- Hola Taichi ¿cómo estas?- respondió ella a la vez, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Las heridas ya habían pasado y la amistad de antes se había retomado sin rencores.

- Bien…pero veo que a ti te falta alguien…- le dijo mirando a su alrededor como si buscara ese "alguien".

- Si, debe de estar por ahí…que se yo donde…- contestó la chica mientras seguía con lo suyo.

- Otra vez hay un problema entre ustedes…vaya, vaya….-

- Si…quizás pero esta vez no voy a ceder…-

- Aja…ahí viene tu galán y trae muy buena cara-

- Que le dure entonces…- dijo como si no le importara lo que le estuvieran diciendo.

- Anda…habla con él…no pueden estar así a menos de dos semanas de cumplir tres años juntos, es algo tonto-

- Si…, puede que sea tonto pero ¿por qué tú y May estaban enojados ese mismo día en que cumplían dos años? Yo no te dije que fuera tonto…-

- Si pero…- trató de defenderse el castaño.

- No hay "peros" así que mejor quédate con tu amiguito y yo voy a ver si encuentro a tu novia y también le pido asilo. Nos vemos.- y salió de ahí en dirección opuesta a la que venía el rubio.

- Vaya…pero si serán mujeres…- suspiró.

- Hola – saludó Ishida al llegara al lado de su amigo.

- Hola-

- ¿Qué haces ahí parado?-

- Nada…es que anteriormente estaba hablando con tu novia sobre lo que pasó y no logré sacar nada.-

- Esta de mal humor hoy día, mejor no la pesques que esta hablando puras tonteras…-

- Es tu novia no puedes hablar así de ella…-

- La conoces…pero lo mejor será que ahora nos vayamos al salón antes de recibir un castigo.-

- Ok Ishida pero me cuentas…-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- May…te juro que me las va a apagar, es que como se atreve a decirme eso…- le terminó de contar Sora a su mejor amiga quien la escuchaba atentamente.

La clase estaba a punto de comenzar ya que el timbre de inicio había sonado. Ambas chicas se hallaban ya sentadas en sus puestos en la parte de atrás de la sala. Sora se la había topado en la entrada ya que venía algo distraída.

- Sora, tú siempre tienes algo porque criticar a Yamato-

La pelirroja la miró. Quizás no estuviera tan equivocada, ese último tiempo ella y Yamato tenían discusiones constantemente por pequeños detalles más que nada. Ya no pasaban tanto tiempo juntos y tal vez eso afectaba la relación pero de que faltaba comunicación eso nadie lo podía negar aunque hubiera mucho amor entre ambos, no siempre salín las cosas como ellos quería.

- No es eso, yo no me quejo de él pero …casi no compartimos, el instituto me tiene hecha un mar de nudos y con esto de que me aceptaron para una universidad en las afueras de Tokio …ya no haya que hacer- trató de explicar.

- Pues…a mi tampoco se me ocurre que podrías hacer. Primero dile que tienes un cupo en la universidad que quieres…a lo mejor eso te tiene mal ya que a causa de eso podían terminar… ¿no lo habías pensado?-

- En realidad no…todo ha ido tan rápido durante el año…-

- Te recomiendo que lo hagas y que después hables con él que por cierto ahí viene con el simpático de mi novio.-

Y así era, Yamato Ishida y Taichi Yagami estaban entrando al salón. Conversaban alegremente mientras dedicaban sonrisa a las chicas que los quedaban mirando. Su popularidad se había ido incrementando durando el paso del tiempo porque no era fácil desmentir que eran guapos y a la vez muy agradables como compañía.

- Que bueno que se crean lo mejor pero a mi Yamato no se me acerca por hoy.-

- Lo hará…es tu compañero de banco, niña. Anda no puedes negarte de que estando mal con él se te hacen más las ganas de hablarlo.-

- Chicas, ¿qué tal les va esta mañana?- las saludó Taichi al llegar a su puesto junto con el rubio.

- Bien, amor- le contestó May.

- Bueno, niña, mejor me voy a buscar puesto. Nos vemos a lo hora de almuerzo- Se despidió Sora de la forma más apropiada que puedo.

- Sora…-llamó Yamato al ver que la chica se iba en dirección opuesta a la que estaba.

- ¿Qué deseas?-

- Siéntate conmigo…-

- No quiero pero gracias de todos modos.- respondió pesadamente.

- ¿Pero por qué no?, vamos, cariño, sé que tú me quieres…- dijo el rubio mientras que tomaba a la pelirroja de la mano y la atraía hacia él.

- Hoy no estoy de ganas, Yamato. En la mañana me dijiste algo que de verdad me hirió así que para ahorrar mejor estemos lejos a menos que deseas que terminemos.- él la miro fijo tratando de sacarle algo de optimismo-No me mires así y suéltame-

- No quiero. Sé que no puedes estar mucho tiempo enojada conmigo, sabes que soy irresistible.

- No lo eres-

- Buenos días muchachos- saludó el profesor al llegar al aula de clases. Ni ella ni él se habían percatado de que los minutos pasaban y que el tiempo no se detenía por el hecho de que ellos estuvieran discutiendo. Sora tuvo que sentarse al lado de Yamato ya que no quedaban puestos disponibles…él ganó.

La clase pasó sin más detalles a salvo de que Yamato tomaba la mano de Sora y esta lo miraba a muerte y él solo le sonreía.

El timbre sonó y el profesor se despidió avisando que tocaba examen la próxima clase.

- Vaya…esta clase se me hace cada vez más complicada…-comentó Taichi a sus amigos.

- Si estudiaras y pusieras esfuerzo tal vez no te iría tan mal…- sugirió Sora.

- No lo creo, las matemáticas no son lo mío.-

- ¿Qué tal si dejas de renegar Tai-kun y nos vamos a la próxima clase?-dijo May al ver que su novio se quejaba de todo.

- Esta bien pero me las pagarás.-

Ambos castaños salieron de ahí conversando animadamente mientras que Sora y Yamato aún seguían ahí.

- Sora perdóname…no quise decir eso en la mañana- se atrevió a romper el silencio Yamato al pedirle disculpas.

- Yamato…te he perdonado muchas veces…de verdad esta vez me dolió mucho lo que me dijiste…-

- Te prometo que no lo vuelvo a hacer pero por favor…dime que me quieres, que no quieres terminar conmigo…-

- No te quiero, te amo…si te perdono esta vez se que lo volverás a hacer…-

- Confía en mi…yo también te amo, mi niña pero debes reconocer que hay veces en que me comporto como un cabezota,... por favor…-

- No sé…en verdad no insistas…-esa fue la última frase que utilizó la pelirroja para dar por terminada tal conversación. A lo mejor la razón por la cual estaba molesta no era de mucho peso pero además de eso, había cosas no resueltas entre ambos, como pareja y esta vez no sería tan fácil perdonar y olvidar.

Salió de ahí con sus cosas sin mirar de nuevo a su novio quien también estaba en lo suyo…

Las siguientes horas pasaron sin ton ni son, cada quien en lo suyo y para suerte de la chica, consiguió un puesto lejos de Ishida, cosas que le facilitó el resto de las clases.

Llegó la hora del almuerzo y como de costumbre los ex digielegidos se reunían para compartir esa hora ya que muchas veces era la única manera de compartir en el instituto puesto que casi todos iban en clases y salones diferentes al igual que los niveles.

- Hola chicos ¿cómo estuvo su mañana?- preguntó Hikari al llegar a la mesa de reunión. Ésta en cuestión se encontraba en al final de la cafetería, ya era una de las más grandes y podían caber todos a la vez.

Koushiro, Mimi, Taichi, Ken, Miyako, Daisuke, Takeru, Yamato…todos se encontraban allí a excepción de la joven pelirroja.

- Bien aunque ya están por empezar los exámenes, este año si que repruebo y no me graduó…-comentó Taichi con algo de pesadez en sus últimas palabras.

- Siempre pasas al ras, Taichi- contestó Izumi.

- Claro como tú eres un genio…- renegó el castaño.

- Bueno después discuten sobre eso que ya es tema conocido para todos-finalizó Inohue.

- Por cierto, ¿dónde está mi cuñadita favorita, eh?- preguntó Takeru con suma inocencia al ver que ya estaban a la mitad del almuerzo y Takenouchi no aparecía.

- No sé. Hoy en la mañana pasó por al lado mío y no me saludó- respondió Mimi de manera ofendida por la situación de temprano.

- Mimi, por favor no necesitas decir eso…Sora no te saluda en casi dos años y deseas que lo haga ahora…-agregó Daisuke.

- No seas pesimista que en algún momento deberán surgir otra vez la cosa entre ellas dos, ya lo verás.- dijo Miyako.

- Si pero ¿alguien no ha visto a Sora?- volvió a surgir la pregunta esta ve por parte de Hikari.

- Ni idea- respondió Taichi sin mucho interés- pero no creo que se aparezca por aquí así no la esperen- finalizó el castaño.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?, ¿Sabes algo?- cuestionó Miyako.

- No es que sepa algo, sino que la persona que sabe no ha abierto la boca-

- Gracias, Yagami…ahora si la hiciste- renegó por debajo Yamato.

- Hermano ¿Qué pasó?-

- Nada que deban saber, además que si mi novia no está aquí debe tener sus razones o no se dan cuenta que para ella es una "tortura" comer con ciertas personas- está vez, Yamato había lanzado al aire una frase bastante fuerte.

- Pero aún así viene y sabemos de ella así que no es porque Mimi esté en la mesa sino porque tú le hiciste algo, Ishida-

- Como sea…- Yamato de una forma fría y sin ninguna explicación se paró de la mesa y se fue de ahí dejando al grupo de chicos algo confundidos por su reacción.

- Pelearon pero esta vez…fue serio- dijo Ken cuando Ishida ya no se encontraba en el salón.

- Si, así fue…Yamato esta vez no será perdonado tan fácilmente- acotó Taichi.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sora se encontraba sentada en la cancha de pasto que había detrás del gimnasio de forma pensativa.

Todo en su vida había ido muy rápido como si de la nada le cayeran los problemas y sin mucha ayuda tenía que salir a adelante. La muerte de su padre fue el primer golpe que recibió…tan solo tenía 15 años cumplidos cuando le avisaron que su padre tenía cáncer y moriría dentro de unos meses.

Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de los verdaderos amigos que poseía…ahí estuvo Ken, quien con ya una muerte en el cuerpo sabía al dolor que se enfrentaba la pelirroja, ver como uno de sus seres queridos se marchaba en cuerpo pero no en alma. También estuvo ahí, Hikari, apoyándola siempre al igual que Taichi. Miyako y Mimi estuvieron ahí cuando todavía había un lazo de amistad. Koushiro, Joe, Daisuke y el pequeño Iori.

Yamato jamás la dejo en ese triste episodio...Estuvo ahí cuando ella lo llamó a las tantas de la madrugada, jamás le falló. Yamato con ella era todo u príncipe, atentó y delicado, cada detalle lo cuidaba a la perfección pero todo había cambiado después de lo que pasó con Tachikawa…

_ººFlash Backºº_

_- Sora… ¿somos amigas no?- preguntó insegura Mimi a su amiga pelirroja._

_Era un día sábado por la tarde y Mimi había llamado a Sora porque tenía que decirle algo. _

_El día era cálido pero ya en esas horas la temperatura comenzaba a decaer por la estación del año que se encontraban…Otoño, una de las estaciones para compartir muchas cosas como la fresca brisa o las hojas al caer._

_- __Claro que lo somos y las mejores… ¿a qué viene la pregunta?-_

_- __Es que…verás…hace algunos días…yo me encontré con Yamato en el centro comercial…- empezó a explicar Mimi._

_- __Ya pero… ¿qué tiene que ver él en todo esto?-_

_- __Verás…cuando lo vi…lo besé- lo último fue un susurro más que nada._

_- __¿Cómo?- Sora no podía creer lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar._

_- __Siempre he sentido una atracción por él, esta tan varonil, tierno y hermoso…es perfecto y…poco a poco me fui enamorando de él hasta que no pude más. Él no se dejo, te lo prometo, me hizo el quite y me explicó que no siente nada por mí…-_

_- __Deja ver si te entiendo…besaste a mi novio y él no te correspondió- resumió en forma de pesadez la pelirroja._

_-….Si…-_

_- __¿No que somos amigas?, ¿Dónde quedó la confianza?-_

_- __Si lo somos pero…no podía decirte eso, sé que tú y él se aman pero mis sentimientos son más fuertes.-_

_- __Yo…no sé que decirte en verdad…no te voy a juzgar porque no lo mereces pero debiste decirme lo que sentías…éramos amigas y lo primero en una amistad es la confianza, una base fundamental pero tú no la tuviste y beso me duele más que el hecho que pasó con Yamato. No voy a decirte pesadezes tampoco pero agradezco que me lo digieras…-_

_- __¿Qué va a pasar entonces si no me vas a gritar ni nada?-_

_- __No ando por ahí gritando ala gente y mucho menos si estoy con el corazón hecho pedazos por lo de mi padre…tomaré por lo sano…nuestra amistad se congela...-_

_- __¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-_

_- Ya no te hablaré más…me duele hacerlo pero necesito curar mi corazón, tú me heriste y como te dije no fue nada que besaras a Yamato sino que no me dijiste lo que de verdad sentías por él…-_

_Sora la miró y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa…era la última de una amistad de 4 años…le dolía perderla pero…una traición necesita ser curada con tiempo…_

_Pensó en hablar con Yamato enseguida pero prefirió que él mismo le digiera su versión…no tomaría las misma medias con él porque no quería verlo líos peor las cosas no serían igual que antes…_

_ººEnd Flash Backºº_

La brisa sopló fuerte y revolvió el lacio cabello de Sora despeinándola un poco cosa que hizo recorrer un escalofrío por su cuerpo.

Escuchó a lo lejos el timbre de regreso a clases, soltó un pequeño bufido y se encaminó a su salón con la esperanza de no toparse con nadie en el camino…no quería preguntas.

Su paso era lento…inseguro y su vista baja…todo el tiempo que pasó pensando descubrió muchas cosas…ya no poseía ningún tipo de sentimientos hacia su amiga castaña y tampoco necesitaba de Yamato para seguir adelante…la vida sigue su camino y no la espera a ella para seguir…el tiempo se había encargado de curar muy bien sus heridas…

Entró al salón y se encontró que en su lugar había un chico rubio esperándola.

- ¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó él de manera frívola.

- Por ahí…pensando en mis cosas…-

- ¿Estas bien?-

- Si…pero necesito decirte algo…- él la observó de manera afirmativa-…lo pensé y me costó mucho aceptar de que cometí un error…así te perdono por lo de esta mañana- culminó la chica-

- Vaya…cada vez estas más extraña, mi niña, no haya razón para que te dejes llevar por lo que piensas-

- Algún día entenderás porque actúo extraña desde aquella vez…- Sora lo besó corto en los labios y se sentó en su pupitre esperando que su novio le hiciera compañía.

- ¿No quieres ir después de clases a ver a tu padre?...hoy son dos años desde aquel día.-comentó Yamato a Sora en forma pausada y con deje de ternura.

- Tal vez pero antes iremos a mi casa como se lo prometí a mi madre…Gracias por apoyarme-

Por otro lado, Takeru y Hikari habían decidido no entrar a las últimas horas de clases.

- Primera vez que hago esto…tengo miedo, Tk- dijo Hikari a su novio mientras afirmaba fuerte su mano cosa que detuvo al pequeño rubio.

- Yo ya lo he hecho así que no pasará nada…es por una buena causa que estamos fuera-

- Primera vez que siento que me dejo llevar por lo que dices- siguió la pequeña Yagami.

- Deberías hacerlo más seguido…además hoy es un día especial para nosotros…hoy celebramos 3 años de novios...todo un logro-

- Si…y cada vez te quiero más…-

Se besaron…ambos con 15 años veían como el amor que se sentían el uno al otro era lo más fuerte que podían experimentar como jóvenes…

- Tk…-dijo Hikari al terminar el beso y tomar un poco de distancia entre ambos- me preocupa Sora…la encuentro distante…-

- Debe ser que Yamato la tiene hecha un lío de enredos…ojalá que salga sana de esa relación que no durará por mucho-

- ¿Por qué dices eso?-

- mmm…no sé, pero sie nto que ya no da para más eso…Sora se cansó de tener que soportar al pasota de mi hermano…-

_Continuará…_

* * *

Autora:

Me costó mucho hacer este capítulo ya que traté de poner mi toque dramático aunque no salió pero bueno…espero que esté mejor que el anterior.

Por el contenido que presenta el capitulo original, que consta de 30 páginas, decidí resumirlo y arreglar para dividirlo en dos partes. En la segunda, se verá más la perspectiva de Sora, su relación con Mimi y con Ken, además de una sorpresa.

Espero que les guste y que me dejen sus reviews con críticas y demaces.

Chikage-SP


	3. A los 17 II parte

_"**Relaciones"**_

2do capítulo:_ A los 17 II parte/_

_"Es tan difícil…cuando empecé a salir con él fue todo muy…confuso…siempre sentí hacia él un cariño especial, diferente de los otros chicos…pero nunca llegué a imaginar que se relacionara con la palabra "amor"…cuando él me dijo que sentía algo por mi…yo sólo supe responderle con "yo también"…fue un error mío que ahora debo pagar…jamás he sido clara con él, sin embargo…esta relación a tomado un rumbo equivocado…yo ahora me comporto cerrada y fría, sin expresar lo que siento y él…se ha ido soltando al compás de todo pero aún así no logra demostrar con claridad lo que siente…siento…creo…que está relación a ambos…nos ha ido demostrando lo que somos…"_

- Señorita Takenouchi, ¿está tomando atención a la clase? Recuerde que el viernes habrá examen y esto entra- renegó el profesor de Filosofía a Sora ya que ésta se encontraba ida, sus ojos mostraban el vacío.

- Disculpe profesor...-Sora se pone de pie y procede a recoger sus cosas- Me retiro…de verdad, lo siento por la interrupción a su clase.- el profesor iba a decir algo pero no logró ya que la pelirroja había salido del salón.

Se fue del salón cabizbaja…caminó por los pasillos de la escuela…Yamato, May y Taichi no se encontraban en la misma clase de ella así que fue mucho más fácil salir sin que nadie se diese cuenta…lo lamentaba pero no podía seguir en el salón interrumpiendo algo por sus cuestionamientos…"hubiese sido una falta de educación seguir ahí e interrumpir la clase" se limitó a pensar…

Mientras ella seguía en lo suyo, en dirección opuesta venía aquel rubio de ojos azules que más de una vez le quitó un suspiro y no solo a ella…cuando la vio sumergida en sus pensamientos, no dudó en ir y tomarle su fina cintura cosa que causó un escalofrío en Sora.

- ¿A dónde vas? Deberías estar en clases a esta hora…- susurró él en el oído derecho de ella.

- Eso…no es tu incumbencia…si me sueltas- y quitó las manos de Yamato de su cintura- déjame seguir que voy con prisa- terminó ella en susurro…le dolía hablarle así pero…ni ella misma sabía porque hacía las cosas.

- Sora…-le levantó con delicadeza su barbilla- yo te amo…me preocupa verte así…sé que no es por lo de hoy en la mañana…ambos sabemos que está relación no va bien, las cosas han ido cambiando y si no arreglamos esto ahora…no llegaremos a ningún lugar.-

- …Yamato…sé que esto no va pero…yo no me entiendo, no sé lo que quiero ni sé a donde me dirijo…estoy a meses de terminar mi ciclo escolar y rumbo a la universidad…estoy entre la adolescencia y la adultez…a la vez…deseo poder hacer muchas cosas que he dejado pero no tengo tiempo…Yamato…yo también te amo…-

- Ven…-cogió su mano de manera suave- vamos a conversar ahora…no quiero verte así…me duele mucho…eres lo que más quiero ahora, deseo de todo corazón que estés bien…-

Sora no respondió…poco a poco pequeñas lágrimas alcanzaron su rostro, su novio las vio y las fue secando con la yema de sus dedos…esbozó una tímida sonrisa y permitió que Yamato la guiara al final del pasillo, en dirección al patio trasero de la preparatoria.

Caminaron…a paso lento…al son del viento, quien los acompañaba con su melodía…una escena, a la vista, tierna y llena de pasión, sin embargo…no era del todo así.

_En otra parte de la ciudad…_

- T.k ¿Qué haremos cuando esto se acabe?-

- No lo sé…pero me gusta pensar que lo nuestro durará por siempre y que cuando seamos más grande, nos casaremos y tendremos muchos hijos- respondió él, su voz reflejaba esperanza y seguridad.

- Tk…tu siempre tan optimista…ojala esto que dijiste se cumpla…deseo estar siempre contigo….- Hikari besó de forma fugaz la mejilla del rubio.

- Te quiero mucho, Kari…- y le dio un pequeño besó en los labios.

La castaña sonrió al acto seguido le preguntó a donde se dirigían.

- Al parque, por lo que escuche decir a mi madre se acaba de inaugurar una heladería…y a esta hora me da hambre-

- Si…yo también tengo ganas de comer algo…así que ¡vayamos!-

Ambos jóvenes partieron juntos…en una mini-carrera a lo largo del parque central…esa escena…reflejaba el inmenso sentimiento que abundaba entre ambos, con tan solo 15 años…ya habían experimentado lo de una joven pareja, sin problemas y con que todo se aclare con la palabra querer…Ella confía en él ciegamente, le confiesa todo y además de tenerlo como novio, era su amigo incondicional…a su lado se sentía segura.

Él, en cambio, veía en ella una chica con mucho que recorrer…la quería…muchísimo pero no podía llegar a confiar en ella totalmente, algo se lo impedía y eso…eso era el hecho que ella ya había dejado la faceta de amiga y ahora era su novia…no consolidaba verla como algo más…le era imposible…

- ¡Takeru!...- llamó la castaña

- ¿Qué ocurre, chiquita?-respondió él con la intención de evadir el tema del porque se encontraba tan concentrado en si mismo.

- ¿De qué vas a querer tu helado? Yo ya pedí él de fresa y chocolate-

- Yo…quiero uno de piña…- musitó él y fue a la caja a pagar ambos. Tenia que quitar de su mente los pensamientos…sobre todo "esos" pensamientos y fijar su atención en Hikari…no deseaba arruinar ese día tan especial para ambos.

_Continuo a eso…_

- Sora… ¿me escuchaste?...-

- Si…o sea…no….lo siento Yamato….no tengo cabeza para nada en estos momentos…-

- Sólo te pregunté si te parece este lugar para sentarnos a conversar….-

- Este…-miró a todos lados…era el jardín trasero…pero no cualquiera…era el jardín que los había visto darse su primer beso…y no solo el primero…el jardín de su intimidad...-Si…está bien aquí…-

Yamato ayudó a Sora a sentarse, acto seguido lo hizo él en frente de ella…la miró a los ojos y vio otra vez ese vació…en varias oportunidades lo había visto pero nunca preguntó por él ni tampoco informó…pensó que con el tiempo se iría pero no fue así…estaba ahí…era algo notorio y sentía como su pecho se iba contrayendo cada vez más…le dolía verle a esos hermosos ojos rojizos, que una vez fueron de alegría y amor…

- Sora…dime que te sucede…hace bastante tiempo de veo así…- rogó el joven rubio a la pelirroja.

- Yo…no sé que me pasa te lo dije adentro…hace casi tres años que estamos juntos- tomó la mano del chico con suavidad- han sido muy lindos…en un principio…todo fue muy extraño ya que tú no sabías como demostrar lo que estabas sintiendo y siento que te ayudé en eso porque yo también pude hacerte notar que había algo más que amistad dentro de mi corazón para ti. Todo fue mejorando, me ayudaste cuando más lo necesité y te lo agradezco y siempre va a ser así ya que…sin ti, ahora no estaría aquí…creo yo también te ayudé o no?- él asintió levemente con la cabeza- … sin embargo…en estos últimos meses todo lo que habíamos logrado se ha ido enfriando, ya no nos comunicamos tanto, no pasamos tiempo juntos más allá de la escuela, tú con tu banda y yo con el tennis…todo cambio súbitamente, esto se ha ido distanciando…si sigue así…no creo que estemos más juntos…-

- Sora…tienes razón pero tampoco te vayas con eso de que no podemos estar más juntos si seguimos así…en las parejas es natural las peleas y a veces el distanciamiento debido a cosas independientes entre las parejas…yo lo único que deseo es estar siempre contigo…-

- Yamato, sé que entre las parejas hay problemas pero nunca tan insulsos como los nuestros…tu me ocultas cosas y yo también a ti y eso no cabe en ninguna parte. Tengo 17 años y tú 18…no abría porque pasarnos esto… ¡somos jóvenes!-

- Si lo sé, tan tonto no lo soy pero si quieres se franca… ¿quieres terminar acaso?-

- No, claro que no pero tampoco deseo que estés tan distante, me duele al igual que a ti, me duele que tu banda sea mucho más importante, me duele que no tengas tiempo en la semana para que salgamos…también puedo sentir o acaso ¿se te había olvidado?-

- Claro que sé que sientes, todos los seres humanos sentimos, unos más que otros pero al fin y al cabo es lo mismo. Yo no sólo me preocupo de la banda y si no tengo tiempo para salir contigo es porque tú tampoco tienes para salir conmigo. Tú y el tennis siempre van a todas partes…-

- Ahora te molesta que practique el deporte en donde me siento cómoda y relajo ¿no?-

- Y a ti también te molesta que la música ocupe parte de mi vida…-

El silencio rondó después de esa pequeña pelea…si bien, a ambos les molestaba de sobre manera que no tuvieran tiempo para pasar juntos y que lo ocuparan lo que los hacia sentir únicos como persona pero no eran capaces de decirlo de manera simple y civilizada, recurrían a peleas tan mínimas como la que acababa de pasar…

- Lo siento…- el susurro de Sora se escucho claro al estar en un lugar tranquilo como aquel.

- Yo también…siempre acabamos igual, ¿qué nos pasa? ¿Por qué estamos tan distantes?...Nos cuesta comunicarnos…ya no somos los mismos de siempre…parecemos dos extraños…-

- Si…todo es tan raro, confuso…extraño cuando ibas a mi casa o yo a la tuya a "estudiar" y nos quedábamos horas ahí sin hacer nada, solo contemplar el silencio de nuestros corazones…no quiero perderte…-

- Yo tampoco, mi dulce niña, me dolería aún más que por la "crisis" que estamos pasando…-

- Cada vez que peleamos…llegamos a lo mismo… ¿no somos capaces de avanzar más? ¿Qué nos sucede Yamato?...estamos estancados…-

El rubio se levantó al mismo tiempo en que Sora lo hizo, la chica lo siguió con la mirada, cada paso, cada movimiento…hasta el mínimo detalle…aún no lograba llegar hasta el punto en donde decirle a Yamato que sabía lo del beso con Mimi…aunque hayan pasado dos años…no podía olvidarlo, trató pero no pudo…

Yamato, por su parte, no dejaba de admirar a Sora…su perspicacia, claridad pero a la vez dulzura en cada palabra…debía admitirlo, no solo él sufría por el cambio de carácter por el que pasaba la pelirroja, ella estaba consiente del cambio …quería saber cual era el factor, necesitaba saberlo, se sentía inútil viendo a su novia en ese estado sin saber cual era la causa y no poder llegar a su ayuda…la quería de vuelta, con su vitalidad, energía, carisma, ganas de ayudar a quien se lo pidiese…la extrañaba mucho…

Vieron como comenzó a salir la gente…ya era hora de almorzar…pasó la mañana rápido para ambos jóvenes, el primer receso apartados, el segundo…ni salieron y ahora…venía ya el final de la jornada y aún no podía aclarar lo que les pasaba…

- ¿Vamos a almorzar? Recuerda que luego viene la hora de gimnasia…- anunció el oji-azul

- Si…es verdad…Yamato…- el nombrado la miró fijo a los ojos- no quiero que peleemos más, me hace daño y sé que a ti también…deseo disfrutar contigo día a día y como hoy es viernes…después de ir a mi casa a lo de mi madre…¿querrías salir un rato?...es que…-

- Si quiero…también deseo estar contigo hoy y no sé que querrá tu madre, quizás retarme por tu actitud, no ves que le cambié a su "nena"…pero con estar contigo me basta y sobra para ser feliz-

La cogió de la mano y besó su frente…Sora se abrigó en su pecho…deseaba tanto tenerlo cerca…si, lo amaba…

Caminaron juntos rumbo al comedor para encontrarse con sus amigos, todos los miraban…seguían siendo populares…a pesar de las constantes peleas entre ellos y veces en que no llegaban juntos a clases no les quitaba puntos de ser la pareja más popular.

Los chicos definían a Sora como encantadora y responsable, bella y amable…un estereotipo de mujer. No se creía el cuento de popular y todos querían salir con ella, sin embargo, tan solo les dedicaba una sonrisa.

Las chicas, a cambio, veían a Yamato lo soñado siempre, guapo, seductor, sexy y encantador aunque también bromista y muy amigo de sus amigos…todas deseaban estar con él; cuando le pedían una cita, él respondía "lo siento, pero ya tengo novia y la amo" cuando la chica era de su agrado y cuando la chica no tan solo la ignoraba o le decía alguna grosería…aún así seguía siendo el esteriotipo de hombre.

Al llegar al comedor, divisaron a su amigo de cabellos alborotados sentado en uno de los mesones al final…caminaron hacia allá siempre de la mano, entrelazadas…una fiel señal de amor…

- Hola chicos- saludó Sora con una cálida sonrisa…una de esas que no había mostrado en mucho tiempo.

- Hola…-saludó también Yamato y tomó lugar entre Taichi y Sora.

- ¿Y ustedes dos? ¿No que se encontraban de pocos ánimos?- preguntó curiosa Mimi.

- Si pero eso no te incumbe- respondió Sora con aires de sarcasmo y poca amabilidad…la castaña solo se limitó a dirigirle una mirada de pésimo gusto y siguió en lo suyo.

- Eh… ¿No han visto a mi hermano por ahí? Quedamos de almorzar juntos porque tenía algo que contarme…-

- A decir verdad…tampoco he divisado a Kari… ¿dónde se habrán metido?-

- Lamento comunicarles que los tortolitos se han saltado las ultimas horas de clase- comunicó Koushiro a sus amigos.

- ¡¿QUE?!...¡COMO ES POSIBLE ESO!- gritó el mayor de los Yagami.

- Mierda…ahora yo la veré gris por el imbécil de Takeru…ya me las pagará…- maldecía entre dientes Ishida.

- ¡TU LE DIJISTE QUE SE ESCAPARA CON MI HERMANITA AL IGUAL QUE LO HACÍAS CON SORA!-

- YO NO LE HE DICHO NADA, BAKA, QUE MI HERMANO HAYA SIDO CAPAZ DE LLEVARSE A TU HERMANA NO ES MI CULPA-

-CLARO QUE LO ES…ELLA AÚN ES PEQUEÑA PARA ESE TIPO DE MENTALIDAD QUE POSEE EL MUJERIEGO DE TU HERMANO…IGUAL QUE TÚ TENÍA QUE SALIR…-

- ¡¡¡¡CÁLLATE!!! MI HERMANO NO ES ASÍ Y LO SABES…LA BRUJA DE TU HERMANA DEBE HABERLE ECHADO UN HECHIZO…POR ALGO SE FUERON…-

- ¡IMBÉCIL! MI HERMANA NO ES ASÍ, ES TU HERMANO "MINI-MATT" EL QUE LE METE COSAS EN LA CABEZA…-

- TE VOY A MATAR YAGAMI…-

En el momento en que ambos jóvenes procedían a pelear una voz familiar hizo que no fueran más allá de los golpes.

- SE CALLAN DE UNA VEZ. HIKARI Y TAKERU ESTÁN BASTANTES GRANDES PARA SABER QUE HACER CON SU VIDA. NINGUNO DE LOS TIENE EL DERECHO DE MANEJARLE LA VIDA COMO QUIERAN, SON ADOLESCENTES Y CON LA LIBERTAD DE HACER LO QUE QUIERAN- ambos chicos quedaron atónitos- ADEMÁS DE QUE TODO EL COMEDOR SE DIERA CUENTA DE QUE USTEDES AUN CREEN QUE SUS HERMANITOS NECESITAN NIÑERA, QUERÍAN AGARRARSE A COMBOS…AUN NO MADURAN…¡QUE VERGÜENZA!-

La pelirroja salió de ahí indignada…con 18 años, su novio y su mejor amigo no podían darse cuenta de que ya no manipulaban la vida de sus hermanos, que eran jóvenes libres y sin una niñera por delante.

Yamato y Taichi al darse cuenta de la reacción de la pelirroja, salieron tras ella para pedir una disculpa…es que tenía razón…ellos ya no debían comportarse como lo hacían…la gente madura y aunque no se quiera…hay que aceptarlo. Sin embargo, dudaban de una aceptación rápida a su disculpa ya que no era la primera vez que hacían ese tipo de escándalos en frente de todo el colegio.

El resto de los chicos quedaron ahí…atónitos igual que todo el comedor…vaya, una pelea Yagami e Ishida si que era fuerte. Los acompañantes de ambos chicos y de la pelirroja salieron sigilosamente con la idea de no ser el centro de atención…no lo lograron…

- ¡Sora!...Mi vida, discúlpame, yo no quise hacer ese escándalo, de verdad que no fue intención mía, Taichi me provocó.- llegó arrastrándose el rubio al hallar a la pelirroja sentada bajo un árbol.

- No Yamato, esta vez si que fue lo peor, no solo se gritaron sino que también insultos…no te reconocí…-

- Sora…- en ese momento llegó Taichi al lugar…susurró su nombre…

- No Taichi…no te voy a perdonar…además…yo no los tengo porque perdonar, no fue sólo a mi a quien faltaron el respeto sino que todos los que nos encontrábamos allí tratando de pasar un buen rato…se sobrepasaron…-

Emprendió camino…la maduración no había llegado a la cabeza de aquellos jóvenes…

El timbre de regreso a clases sonó otra vez…la última clase: gimnasia

Las chicas fueron a los vestidores a cambiarse para colocarse un pequeño short rojo y una polera blanca con franjas rojas en el cuelo y ambas mangas, cuello redondo, ajustada a la figura de las chicas y la insignia del colegio al lado izquierdo y zapatillas deportivas.

Los chicos vestían con un short azul marino, una polera blanca con franjas azueles en cuello y mangas, cuello redondo, la insignia del colegio al lado izquierdo y en la parte inferior del short y zapatillas deportivas también.

- ¡TODOS A LA CANCHA! – gritó el profesor de gimnasia al ver que los 15 minutos de cambio ya habían pasado.

Salieron todos, ellas y ellos a la cancha principal; las chicas fueron mandadas a correr alrededor de la cancha por 10 minutos y los chicos a buscar los implementos deportivos para la clase.

- Sora…no puedo más…-decía May a los pocos segundos de haber partido.

- ¿Cómo no vas a poder esta cansada? Llevamos poco y aun queda, yo estoy muy bien y si me disculpas, avanzaré más.- con esto concluyó su frase Takenouchi y se adelantó.

- uyyy…Yama, tienes una novia con un cuerpo…- exclamó uno de los chicos al rubio.

- No se te ocurra volver a repetirlo, ella es mi novia, esta conmigo y no voy a permitir que hables así de ella, ni tu ni nadie.- se exaltó el rubio al comentario de su compañero.

- Calma que no estoy diciendo nada malo de ella, solo dije que tiene un…-

- No lo vuelvas a repetir que te vuelo los dientes a pedazos-

- Esta bien pero no es para que te pongas así, además que tú y Sora hace mucho pasan por un momento de crisis ¿no es así?-

- Eso…no es problema tuyo…- salió de ahí con lo que le habían solicitado y Taichi le siguió.

- No creo que debieras haber actuado así…el tan solo levanto una afirmación muy cierta por lo demás, de tu novia.-

- Mira Taichi, si alguien digiera algo así de tu novia, creo que lo mínimo es que también reaccionarías así…¿o no?-

- Es que yo…ya no tengo novia, yo ya no salgo con May…-

- ¿Qué pasó Taichi?-

_ººFlash Backºº_

_- Taichi…creo que deberíamos decirle lo que pasa…esto se puede saber en cualquier momento…aunque no sea nada mío…no me gustaría estar en su lugar…-_

_- Lo sé pero ya estamos en esto…yo te quiero…te amo…eres muy hermosa, mi amor…hoy en la tarde…hablaremos…los tres…-_

_- Pero ¿por qué los tres?...-_

_- Porque tú también Mimi eres parte de esto…ya hace mucho tiempo.-_

_- Esta bien…pero por favor…no quiero que sufra…-_

_- Evidentemente va a sufrir…la he engañado por casi un año…-_

_- Como no saberlo…yo te amo Tai-kun y lo que más deseo es poder salir contigo sin tener que escondernos.-_

_Se dieron un corto beso en los labios y salieron de la habitación de él con rumbo a la casa de May. En el trayecto iban muy cayados, ella tomada del brazo de él y él con su semblante serio y decidido._

_May se enteró de todo lo sucedido...trató de estar lo más calmada pero cuando Tachikawa habló estalló en gritos y llantos…había una promesa de por medio y él no la había cumplido…la había traicionado…jugó con ella…_

_ººEnd Flash Backºº_

La clase continuó sin mayores percances, salvo la mirada melancólica que lanzaba May a Taichi, la furia de Yamato hacia su compañero, la dulce sonrisa de Mimi hacia su actual novio, y la indiferencia de Sora hacia todos sus compañeros. Sonó el timbre de término de periodo y todos salieron rumbo a sus casas ya que el inicio del fin de semana se acercaba…

- Sora… ¡Espérame!- gritaba Ishida a su novia mientras corría a toda la velocidad que su cuerpo le permitía.

- Uf… ¿Cómo demoras tanto?...- comentó ella.

- Bueno…es que estaba hablando con unos amigos…- hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar- ¿Sabías que Taichi cortó con May?- cambiando de tema.

- Si…hace mucho que pasó eso…al parecer tú no tenías idea…verás…yo vi a Taichi y Mimi juntos varias veces en composturas poco adecuadas para unos simples amigos…me sorprendí pero supuse que habría algo más…le comenté a May pero ella no me creyó…con el tiempo…esto se fue haciendo más evidente, salían juntos…besos y carisias era lo que más disfrutaban a solas…claro, jamás se percataron de que hay gente que observa…May lo supo pero siguió con su compostura de no creer…los vio un día después de entrenar…-

- Vaya…nunca me imaginé que Taichi hiciera algo así…mucho menos con ella...-

- Y no solo él hace ese tipo de cosas…-

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?-

- Que tu y Mimi se besaron Yamato y yo no lo sabía hasta que ella me lo dijo…me dolió…por eso corté relaciones con ella, por eso la dejé de hablar pero más me dolió el saber que tu no confiaste en mi al decirme eso…soy tu novia…-

- Claro que lo eres y quiero que así sea siempre…sino te lo dije fue porque pasó al tiempo después de la muerte de tu padre…sería un golpe muy duro…yo no seguí con ella…créeme-

- Claro que no seguiste porque fue mi mejor amigo él que está con ella ahora…-

Yamato la paró en seco y le cogió la barbilla…vio sus ojos llenos de lágrimas por salir y una expresión triste…

- Linda…yo no pienso cambiarte y no he pensado en eso… por favor…olvídalo…ya pasó…-

- No es tan fácil…he aguantado tanto con esto…me duele lo que pasó…ella era mi mejor amiga y tú mi novio…a ambos los quería por igual…un amor incondicional…pero…pasó lo que tenía que pasar…nada es perfecto y lo sé…aún no entiendo porque ella…porque tú…-

- Vamos…seguiremos hablando de esto en otra parte…sólo me basta pedirte perdón…lo siento mucho, Sora…- se inclinó a besar los labios de la chica pero ésta se corrió.

- Ya no hay que sentir nada…- y siguió su camino…el rubio la tuvo que dejar…estaba dolida por tal mentira…no por el engaño en si sino por el tiempo que tardó en decirle…

_Regresando con Takeru y Hikari…_

- Mi ninia… ¿qué tal si te llevo a tu casa?..Estamos en hora de salida y creo que nos hemos divertido bastante ya…- sugirió el pequeño rubio.

- Esta bien…nos faltó por hacer…quiero que nos escapemos otra vez…me gustó la idea- contestó la castaña y recostó su cabeza en el pecho del rubio.

- A mi también pero tengo el pequeño presentimiento de que nuestros hermanos lo saben…ellos lo saben todo…toda nuestra vida…-

- Mi hermano no está de acuerdo que salga contigo y viceversa…es estúpido…nosotros ya somos bastante maduros…nos queremos y además conservamos nuestro grado de inocencia…-

- Si… aunque hay que reconocer… ya no somos tan inocentes…ya crecimos…-

- Si…extraño tiempo aquellos de la niñez…

Siguieron caminado lentamente hasta el final del parque con dirección a la casa de la pequeña Yagami…ambos pequeños se querían como si ese fuese el último día, la última hora, el último segundo…la pasión juvenil, el arte abstracto, la música clásica….una serie de sensaciones mágicas recorren el aire respirado y usado por esos jóvenes…lo que aún no experimentaban era el sabor del engaño y amargura, frustración y olvido…tres años juntos, de maravillas y ensueños…

Llegaron a su destino…Takeru la miró a sus suaves ojos, acarició su lacio cabello castaño y lo besó…la volvió a mirar y la chica le sonreía…

- Eres tan hermosa…- susurró

Esta corta frase provocó que Hikari se sonrojara a más no poder…todos los chicos de su grado alguna vez habían estado interesados en la pequeña sin embargo, los rechazó a todos por estar al lado de aquel oji-azul que la volvía loca desde hacia años…su hermano se opuso al saber de la relación de ellos pero el amor fue más grande y siguieron, sus familias los apoyaron y esta ahora ninguna pelea… todo "color de rosa"…todo de sueños, imaginación y dulzura…

- Te quiero mucho…- murmuró ella al salir de su trance.

- Y yo aún más mi pequeña flor…- la besó fugaz en los labios y partió rumbo a su casa…

Eran tan felices…

_En casa de Sora_

- Ya llegué mamá…y Yamato viene conmigo…- dio aviso la pelirroja mientras dejaba sus cosas en la entrada al igual que lo hacia su novio.

Ishida tomó a la chica por la cintura y besó su cuello, luego el lóbulo de su oreja y por último olió el cabello de ésta…

- Lavanda…-

- Ahora no…está mi madre en la cocina y tú sabes que es estricta en este tipo de cosas…por favor…-

- ¿Y cuándo entonces?...yo quiero un beso tuyo ahora, más de uno…quiero miles…-

- Ni uno te mereces por lo que me hiciste…nada después de lo que pasó…no sé como sigo cayendo en tus redes…-

- Es porque me amas y porque será así hasta que estemos juntos… yo también te amo…-

- Chicos, no se queden ahí y pasen…necesito hablar sobre todo contigo, Yamato- señaló la señora Takenouchi.

- Bueno Sra Takenouchi usted me dirá…-

- Tú sabes muy bien que yo por mi trabajo viajo constante y que estos dos años no lo he hecho por la muerte de mi marido. Ahora, este domingo tengo que realizar un viaje a Kyoto a una reunión que me solicitaron y tendré que estar fuera dos semanas; Sora aún es pequeña para quedarse sola y por eso recurro a ti, Yamato, ¿podrías venir a la casa y quedarte esos días?...no quiero que Sora se quede sola y menos después de todo lo que le puede pasar-

- Señora Takenouchi, usted sabe que yo por su hija haría todo lo que está a mi alcance y la fecha de su viaje coincide con la fecha en que mi padre estará fuera por asuntos de trabajo así que no habrá problema en que cuide de Sora-

- Gracias Yamato, muchísimas gracias, si no fuera por ti, esta pequeña tendría que haberse quedado con su tía y no creo que le hubiese gustado mucho.-

- No se preocupe, vaya tranquila a su viaje…aquí todo estará en calma y cuando regrese verá su hija igual como la dejó- concluyó Yamato con una gran sonrisa.

- Bien chicos…eso es todo y ahora me voy a la escuela a firmar unas cosas y dejar todo listo para el domingo- cogió su bolso y su abrigo, uno delgado ya que estaban en época de verano y salió de la sala.

El rubio miró a **su** pelirroja…estaba que saltaba de alegría…dos semanas con Sora…esa pelirroja que le quitaba el sueño y la mente todo el día, la que defendía de los comentarios de sus compañeros…era de él y ahora la tendría dos semanas…**dos** **semanas**…

Yamato cogió la habitación de Sora y Sora la de su madre, ambas adjuntas.

El lunes por la mañana Sora se levantó muy temprano y espero a Yamato para partir a clases…el examen final era ese día…y no había estudiado nada sabiendo que el rubio estaría ahí…era un atracción por lo imposible…el sufrimiento al lado de él iba aumentando cada vez más…ya no era amor el que rondaba por el corazón de ella hacia aquel chico de ojos azules sino que temor, angustia y mucho dolor…años ocultando el secreto que ahora ya sabía y nada…no hizo nada…lo dejó pasar…

En el examen reprobó ella y también él quedando inscritos para el siguiente que era dentro de dos semanas…suspiró…tendría tiempo tranquilo para estudiar y pensar…

Llegada la tarde no le dio otra alternativa que … salir…caminar…susurrar…tenía muchas cosas por arreglar y otras por romper…los lasos que había formado con el tiempo ya hacían rotos en su corazón…en su mente…porque no le cabía la menor duda que algo no iba bien, que él le ocultaba algo…lo vio…ahí en el parque sentado a otra joven…abrazados y…el punto decisivo…un beso…un beso no simple sino que algo más allá de la amistad…

_**Quiebre**_ palabra que resonó en su mente…

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo para salir del lugar…no tenía a donde ir…deseaba no haber cortado los lasos de amistad con Mimi , era la única que le ayudaba en estos caso…era su amiga, su mejor amiga…no le quedó remedio y partió rumbo a su casa…sabía que la encontraría…ahí…

Llamó tres veces al timbre y sintió pasos en el interior, estaba completamente nerviosa… se había comportado muy mal con ella y tan solo necesitaba verla, abrazarla y que la escuchara…pero no sabia si ella aceptaría…

- Hola…- saludó Sora de manera inmediata haciendo una pausa y poder respirar.

- Hola…pasa…- saludó cariñosamente la castaña.

- Mimi…disculpa por haber venido…es que necesito hablar con alguien y no con quien…to…dos…están o...cupa…dos y tú…tu siempre estas ahí…y por eso…yo…- empezó a explicar entre lágrimas.

Mimi la abrazó fuerte y dejó que llorar todo lo que quisiera…le dolía verla así era su amiga a pesar de todo…pasaron varios minutos…hasta completar la hora…Sora ya había parado de llorar y se encontraba en casa de Tachikawa aún con su rostro rojo de tanto llorar.

- ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Mimi.

- Yamato tiene otra…me engaña y no lo supe hasta que los vi…el ya no me quiere…jugó conmigo…-

- Amiga…debes hablar con él y preguntarle todo…quizás te confundiste…-

- No…era él Mimi, yo lo vi con mis ojos…estaba con una chica besándose en el parque…como no me di cuenta antes…-

- Tranquila…ahora debes tranquilizarte y tratar de estar segura que vas a hablar con él…tienes que dejarle todo claro…-

- Pero también debo pedirte disculpas pro mi forma de ser contigo…no se que me pasa que ando muy mal, como si odiara a todo el mundo por algo que me duele a mi…-

- No debes disculparte pero si estas dolida…debe ser tu padre…han pasado dos años nada más…es obvio que te sientas así…lo fuiste a ver...-

- No he ido porque nadie me ha querido acompañar…pero ¿tú podrías?- preguntó temerosa.

- Claro que si, para eso estoy…para ayudarte…somos amigas…-

- Si, lo somos…- esbozó una sonrisa…la primera en tato tiempo.

Los siguientes días pasaron iguales, ella sola en sus cosas y él por su lado…los comentarios llegaron rápidos pero él lo supo disimular bien, abrazándola y llegando con ella a todas partes…no se sentía cómoda…como le era tan fácil fingir…no lo reconocía…

- ¿Qué pasa entre tu hermano y Sora?...los veo distantes…- preguntó Hikari con mucha preocupación y tristeza a su novio.

- Es que…Sora habló hace algunos días conmigo…la noté triste y con un vacío en sus ojos…me preguntó si Yamato, además de ensayar con su banda, hacia otra cosa…-

- ¿Le dijiste lo de…?-

- No…pero ella lo sabe, yo lo presiento…sino no me hubiera preguntado algo así…debe haberlos visto en alguna parte…esto ya no da para más…-

- Debemos hacer algo…ellos se quieren…-

- No…hace mucho que mi hermano dejó de querer a Sora...él sale con otra chica y lo oculta para guardar su imagen…es un idiota que no sabe valorar lo que le dan, Sora le da amor y él lo rechaza por eso ella cambio…-

- Gracias…por confirmar lo que vi…- se escuchó la voz de Takenouchi detrás de ellos…

- Sora…-susurró la castaña…-

- Sin alarmarse chicos…yo vi a Yamato con otra chica hace más de una semana…pero de todas formas…te agradezco Takeru por confirmar la información…-

Pasó el día…el cielo tomó un color gris pero no llovió sino que demostró su tristeza…su dolor ante el engaño…el sufrimiento y la angustia de ser el centro de atención porque ya no había que seguir con la farsa…

- Yamato…yo te vi…con ella el otro día en el parque… ¿por qué?- Sora había citado a aquel chico a su casa ya que su madre había llegado del viaje pero en esos momentos no se encontraban y podían hablar tranquilos…su voz se cortó al final…

- ¿Con quién? Yo estuve contigo las dos semanas…debes haberte equivocado…-

- No…fue el día en que saliste y no llegaste hasta bien entrada la noche… me engañas con ella y yo sin saber nada… ¿por qué? ¿Cuál fue la razón?-

- Sora…yo traté de que nuestra relación se tornara más agradable y como era en un `principio pero eran peleas y más peleas y sin sentido alguno…ella llegó a mi y redemostró que el amor existe y que yo lo puedo sentir…que soy libre…-trató de explicar él…

- Todos somos libres pero… entiéndeme yo no lo he pasado muy bien…también tengo problemas y cuando tú eras frió conmigo yo jamás me busqué a otro para ser feliz…seguí a tu lado…te fui fiel…-

- Llevó una semana con ella…si quieres termino con ella y sigo contigo pero quiero que esto funcione…nos hace daño estar peleados y frívolos todo el tiempo…-

- No quiero que la dejes…yo te voy a dejar para que seas libre y puedas vivir tu felicidad…esto es el adiós …para siempre…-

- ¿Para siempre?...no, sino un hasta luego…yo aun te amo Sora, eres tú con quien quiero estar pero sino estas bien yo no puedo hacer nada…primero tienes que estar tranquila contigo misma y dejar de ocultar las cosas…-

- ¿Qué oculto?...te oculté lo de Mimi para que tú me lo digieras, lo único que no sabes es que me voy…tengo una beca en la universidad en la quiero estudiar y me voy para allá…no te oculté que tenía otro ni mucho menos que andaba besando con tu mejor amigo…porque no soy así…pensé en ti…quise dejar mi beca…quise dejar todo por seguir a tu lado y ser feliz pero no esperaste…tu querías todo ahora, querías que yo fuese feliz cuando tú no me demostrabas seguridad y menos fidelidad…-

- Si te mostré seguridad, te defendí de todos lo que hablaron a tus espaldas… ¿eso no cuenta?...-

- No…porque no luchaste, no defendiste…nuestro amor sino que dejaste que todo el que quisiera se burlara de mi porque mi novio me engañaba…ahora…sal de mi casa…no quiero verte más…-

La escena era dolorosa en si, ella empañada de lágrimas, sus ojos hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar…su cabello estropeado y él con la cabeza baja… salió de ahí…ella guardaba la esperanza de volverlo a ver, de decirle que deseaba estar con él…y él también…el error fue grande…tan grande que no supieron como plantearlo…la base de su inestabilidad fue la falta de amor y comprensión, de cariño y fe…

Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla del rubio…la primera por una mujer, por la que amaba y dejó ir…por Sora.

Quiebre en la relación perfecta…quiebre en el amor incondicional, quiebre en el corazón de un ayer por el hecho de no soltar lágrima por el otro, por no saber escuchar ni hablar, por no saber amar…por no saber…lo que es el amor…

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

Autora: 

Destruí el romance perfecto pero tenia que ser así sino no puedo seguir además que todo color de rosa no me sale…me costó hacer este capitulo, no plantear el amor y ahora menos después de que mi novio me dejó porque no le prestaba atención xD pero bueno...en el amor se sufre y se gana.

Si se fijan el final es mas bien triste, desolador…todo el capitulo se basa en los sentimientos de ella más que de él porque fue ella quien enfrió todo, al dejar oculto una verdad que no supo decir y seguir con la farsa, al lado de él y dejar que sus problemas interfirieran en la relación.

Este capitulo no iba así pero lo cambié entero porque este fic es "romance" aunque no se note me cuesta hacerlo así, es algo no característico en mi y bueno, prácticamente lo escribí cuando hablaba con un amigo que me hacia rabiar porque según el no entendía de que se trataba aunque lo estaba leyendo ¬¬…en fin son percances que se pasan…

No me critiquen tanto, háganlo pero por favor recuerden que yo jamás he hecho romance, solo drama y angustia y sufrimiento…

_Chikage-SP._


	4. Especial Narrado por Takeru

"_**Relaciones"**_

3º capítulo: _Especial. Narrado por Takeru/_

Me encuentro sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol una tarde de sábado...llevo poco en éste lugar y aún no conozco mucho así que decidí salir muy temprano de casa a recorrer un poco más pero las piernas se habían agotado a la mitad de la tarde...mientras siento la brisa fresca, por mi cabeza pasan los recuerdos de cómo es que llegué hasta este lugar…

_ººFlash Backºº_

Han pasado seis meses desde que mi hermano y Sora dieron fin a su relación. Creo que más bien, no dieron fin a algo sino que se dieron cuenta que el fin había llegado antes, Sora es una chica fuerte y dispuesta a todo por quienes quiere pero Yamato… por mi es aún un témpano de hielo que no sabe que con sus actitudes frías hace que todo el mundo se aleje de él, hasta yo me he distanciado.

Ya todos los chicos están un poco más maduros, Taichi al salir de los estudios generales e obligatorios, se tomó un año sabático porque según él estaba muy cansado para ingresar directamente a la universidad pero lo más cómico de esto es que fue elegido por todos los chicos de la promoción para el discurso de despedida y al día de aquél no quiso salir, es un caso muy especial; sigue con Mimi pero esta vez de una forma más decente, ya no andan a escondidos o sólo por pasión sino que…se diría por…¿amor? No les creo mucho pero no soy quien para juzgarlos.

Mi hermano también salió junto con Taichi, sólo que éste si entró a estudiar, lo bueno es que lo veo seguido-distanciado ya que se quedó en la universidad de aquí cerca aunque no creo que le haga gracia pero su nueva "noviecita" se lo pidió de manera especial. Esa niña es una odiosa, es una engreída y habla todo el día mal de la gente SOLO por como se viste, se cree el centro del universo pero no es quien para ser así…eso es tema aparte. Matt sigue ahí, igual que lo conocí, hecho un cubito de hielo y cada vez peor, ahora ni siquiera sale y se la pasa con la tal Nikki, su novia-no japonesa-pero si ¿ quien lo entiende?

Sora está muy linda y grande también pero ya no la veo tan seguido, más bien no la he visto hace tres meses, cuando terminó y salió junto con mi hermano y Tai, se largó de aquí a estudiar Diseño Gráfico, especialización en Diseño de Modas a…nadie lo sabe, sólo Hikari que no me quiere decir ¿por qué? Supuestamente Sora se lo pidió como un favor especial para que a nadie se le ocurriera ir a buscarla ni mucho menos molestarla con algo…

Mimi y Koushiro siguen en su último año, como siempre solo que Kou ahora sale con una "chica misteriosa" que nadie conoce y Mimi…ella sigue su pasión por ver bien. Ken y Miyako andan es su mundo, Iori pasó de la secundaria a estudiar con nosotros…y Hikari…y Yo…Nosotros no hemos estado muy bien, más bien ya ni nos vemos pero es porque yo no quiero verla, ella siempre me pide salir pero se lo niego y aún no sé el porque…creo que lo nuestro eran tan perfecto que ya me aburrí…puede ser eso pero más bien…ahí algo más…

_Flash Back I_

_- Takeru, vamos al cine hoy, dan una película muy romántica – sugirió ella._

_- Es que…no me gustan las películas de ese género y de verdad que no deseo ir al cine, estoy muy cansado – mentí yo, en realidad no había hecho nada en todo el día pero no estaba de ánimos como salir con ella._

_- Bueno…está bien pero ¿mañana podemos venir? Anda, di que si – sugirió ella._

_- No puedo, quedé de salir con mi hermano, lo siento Hikari – otra excusa más._

_- ¿Cuándo puedes entonces? Algún día tendrás libre para salir con tu novia – la verdad, ella no estaba muy contenta con esto de que no quería salir con ella._

_- Bueno, tengo que ver, si tengo algo libre mañana te llamo hoy¿si?- ella asintió. Me trató de dar un beso pero corrí la carra con el típico dicho de que me tenía que ir._

_Fin Flash I_

Han pasado más de tres meses en que sólo veo a Hikari en el recreo ya que no vamos en el mismo salón, ella está muy molesta por eso pero no puedo hacer nada, ya no siento ese amor por ella, ni la confianza…nada, no siento ni amistad pero no sé porque ni cuando…sucedió este cambio.

A veces siento de que las cosas no están tomando el rumbo que deberían, siempre soñé con hace feliz a la chica que tuviera a mi lado como mi novia, no importara lo que los demás digieran pero con ella es diferente, tan sensible, tan tierna y llena de amor, sincera y con muchas cualidades, tan humana…es como si fuera perfecta, sin ninguna tranca, sin problemas o quizás había algo que yo no sabía…pero…tal vez…sonó una y otra vez y no me había percatado _maldito teléfono _eso fue lo único que pasó por mi mente…

- Diga…-

- Tk… ¿por qué me mentiste? – es voz, esa dulce voz no era más que la de mi novia, si, mí novia porque aún no terminamos.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?- traté de hacer como si no supiera nada.

- Porque hablé con tu hermano y me dijo que nunca pensaron juntarse ¿me lo niegas?- se notaba enfado en su voz.

- No…digo si, si nos íbamos a juntar pero él no pudo porque tenía algo que hacer con su nueva conquista. – que excusa tan tonta.

- No…no necesito que me mientas tu Takeru, si no querías salir hoy conmigo, sólo bastaba con decírmelo…- su voz era tenue, suave pero a la vez muy triste.

- Discúlpame, no volverá a pasar…- no sabía como remediar esto sin romper ahora, aún no- ¿salimos ahora?-

- No…quedé de ir a casa de Mimi a ver unas cosas, otro día- y cortó…estaba llorando, claro, como no iba a estarlo si le mentí…no era la primera vez pero no debí hacerlo y ahora la culpa me bajaba hasta más no poder y salir de esas casa.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia el departamento de Hikari y poder aclarar todo, romper de una vez por todas esta relación que no funcionaba pero no sé como, necesito que alguien me diga que no me arrepentiré pero esa persona no está…_"Sora… ¿por qué te fuiste?"_ mis pensamientos eran tan limitados que no podía evitar pensar en ella, sólo en ella, ni siquiera en Yamato por ser mi hermano…no, solo en aquella pelirroja que siempre estaba ahí y ahora no sabía donde encontrarla.

Llegué a la casa de mi hermano, ahora vivía solo, él y todas las demás chicas que lo visitaban, tenía una por semana además de su novia…pero ¿por qué siempre me tengo que meter en la vida de los demás cuando no puedo ni siquiera solucionar mis problemas ¿ en que mierda tengo la cabeza?... mis peleas mentales no son importantes ahora sino lo que va a ser de aquí en adelante mi supuesta vida amorosa, que haré con Hikari y que haré por mi…tocó la puerta del departamento y me atiende una de sus "novias" no, de esas tipas que tiene una vez por semana porque es tan difícil buscarles un nombre para esas tipejas.

- ¿Quién eres?- preguntó ella, traía la camisa negra de mi hermano.

- Soy Takeru, hermano menor de Yamato – y entré, la tipa que ni sé como se llama, quedó helada mirándome fijo.

- ¡Ay Yama, este niñito entró sin mi permiso!- corrió hacia los brazos de él, yo quedó mirando la escena de mala gana, el sabía lo que pensaba respecto a sus "compañías" y sobre su nueva-tonta-novia.

- Eh…él es mi hermano ¿ por qué no mejor nos dejas solos para que hablemos?- ella me miró de reojo- Después te llamo y vienes a terminar lo que habías empezado- se despidieron con un fogoso beso…me quedé mirando esa escena con asco.

- ¿De qué quieres hablar?- me preguntó él. Era obvio, me había equivocado totalmente de persona.

- De algo…sobre Hikari pero antes ¿me podrías hacer el favor de ponerte ropa y sacarte esa indecencia que traes?- se reflejaba el enfado en mi voz.

- Está bien, espera aquí.- contestó con desgana. Y ahí me quedé….tardó varios minutos y mientras más tardaba, que primero lo llamaron pro teléfono, después se dio una ducha…definitivamente había cometido el error más grande de mi vida al ir a pedirle un simple consejo, de terminar o no con Kari, al arrogante de mi hermano, porque en eso de había convertido, engreído y el boom de toda chica.

- Discúlpame la tardanza pero ya viste cuando llegaste, estaba algo ocupado…- trató de disculparse pero no me interesaba mucho.- ¿Para que venías?-

- Verás "querido hermanito mayor", como sé que aún tengo sentimientos, sé como se siente una chica al romper con su novio. – Yamato me miró feo- no me mires así que soy humano y puedo errar cuando quiera porque más responsabilidades que el mantener a Hikari feliz y sacar buenas notas…no las tengo- otra vez me miró con cara de pocos amigos- te dije que no me eches esas miraditas porque es verdad lo que digo…-

- ¿Si ¿Y para eso decirme que quieres terminar con Hikari me das tantas explicaciones?- me había pillado.

- No son explicaciones y no quiero terminar con ella…bueno, si pero no-

- ¿Cómo es eso de "si pero no"? Explícame bien que no comprendo nada-

- Bueno, bueno…hace algunos meses mi "amor" por ella ha acabado, le tengo cariño aunque ya no es lo mismo, muchas veces me pongo a pensar en que si no me habré equivocado en pedirle a Hikari si quería ser mi novia, ahora que lo pienso bien…se me hace cada vez más difícil decirle que debemos dejar de ser novios y pasar a una simple amistad con tiempo intermedio debido a que volvamos a ser como antes…-

- Que puedo decirte…que…es difícil, lo sé pero hay cosas en la vida que nos van a costar más que otras, si tú no te sientes cómodo con ella, de cuando era antes, dile y verás que te ahorrarás un peso de encima o si quieres tomar un tiempo y no cortar definitivamente, pero te digo una cosa: no hagas de tu relación una rutina, si no estas seguro de lo que sientes, deja que el tiempo pase pero no la pierdas…- Lo miré algo confuso- Takeru, por el amor que te tengo, no permitas que te pase lo mismo que me pasó a mi con…ella…- lo dijo con tristeza, su voz…se quebró. Me despedí de él y recorrí las calles de la ciudad, se veían muy hermosas de noche...en realidad, no era tan noche, sino que atardecer pero necesitaba mucho que pensar sobre mi vida; primero tenía que hablar con mi novia sobre lo que estaba pasando entre nosotros, lo que estaba pasando en mi.

Deseaba ir corriendo hacia su hogar, hablar con ella enseguida...¿y si luego me arrepentía?¿sería capaz de pedirle disculpas?¿qué me pasa?...cansado...débil...confuso...así me sentía en aquellos momentos, todo había comenzado ya, el día en que supe que ella no era lo que yo buscaba, tenía que haber algo y si...lo hay pero no me quería dar cuenta de que existía por miedo, miedo a quedar solo y que mis amigos ya no me quisieran por romperle el corazón a ella...mi hermano tenía razón pero...¿ahora se lamenta?¿después de todo el daño que le provocó a Sora?¿qué sucede?...

Sin pensarlo ni un momento más, me propuse ir...lo que viniera después no importaba, sino lo que yo sentía, no podía seguir engañando a ella, a mis amigos y mucho menos a mi familia...si no sentía amor por Hikari...no había más vuelta que darle al asunto.

Toqué a su puerta temeroso, mis manos temblaban una pequeña gota de sudor caía por mi frente...era el momento, era la hora y el día indicado para hacer esto, quizás me lamente más tarde pero como lo he pensado una y otra vez...no puedo más con la farsa que se ha montado.

- ¡Hola!-saludo mi "novia"...bueno, lo es aún.

- Hola...-respondo sumiso.

- Pasa, te contaré lo que hicimos hoy con las chicas...- tomó mi mano y la entrelazó con la suya.

- Está bien...-¿cómo que está bien ¿ no venía a terminar con ella?-pero ¿No estás enojada conmigo por no haberte dicho que no deseaba salir hoy?

- ¡No!-me exclamó ella- en su momento estaba algo molesta y mas bien dolida pero ya no, me viniste a ver y eso me importa mucho más que una mentirilla blanca- sonrió...una de esas que derriten a cualquiera...mi también **antes**..Ahora...no me provoca nada.

- Si...pero necesito hablar contigo de algo...importante... ¿tienes tiempo?-

- Claro que si...para ti tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.-

Nos dirigimos a la sala para hablar más cómodos...en realidad, ella necesita la comodidad cuando se entere de lo que le vengo a decir.

- ¿y?... ¿a qué vienes, mi amor?-

- Verás...tenemos que terminar-lo dije...con firmeza…

- … ¿Qué?... ¿cómo que tenemos que terminar ¿Es una broma acaso?- su voz era...no sé como podría explicarlo pero nunca me había hablado en ese tono y razones tenía... de sobra.

- Si, así es...verás...las cosas no son como en un principio, en vez de mejorar nuestra relación está cada vez peor de lo que partió...ya no siento lo mismo por ti...por eso te pido que terminemos...mas bien, te estoy informando que tenemos que terminar, ya no deseo seguir contigo...ya no te quiero...- se lo dije...por dentro saltaba de felicitad pero por fuera estaba nervioso a su reacción.

- Ya no me quieres...o sea que quieres a otra...vaya, vaya, vaya, el pequeño Takeru, el niño que no le gusta lastimar a la gente, termina conmigo porque tiene a otra y no fue capaz de decírmelo antes- se notaba molesta.

- No es eso Hikari...-

- ¡¡¿Entonces qué es?!! No es por eso que no salías conmigo, que me evitabas cada vez que yo llamaba a tu casa para que nos juntáramos ¿qué es entonces, ah?, ¿Una ilusión mía?...-

- ¡Te digo que no es eso!-le levante la voz...grave error ya que me siguió una fuerte cachetada después de mi ultima palabra.

- Tú a mi no me levantas la voz, menos en mi casa... ¿no te das cuenta el daño que estás causando?... ¿no vez que me duele?-

- Si se que te duele pero entiéndeme a mi también...medité esto muchas veces antes de decírtelo, no es una decisión de la noche a la mañana, sino algo que se venía dando hace mucho...hace meses que ya no siento por ti más que un simple cariño...pero ni siquiera de amigos...

- ¿O sea que es mi culpa?-

- No...Pero tampoco mía, sino de ambos, yo por ser el niñito que no quiere dañar a nadie y tu por jurara que todo marcha bien solo por decir "te quiero"; las cosas no son siempre como a ti te gustan y tienes que aceptarlo de una vez...-

- ...- el silencio rondó en la habitación, el aire estaba denso...se notaba mi nerviosismo y el enfado y dolor profundo de ella...estaba enganchada de mi como llavero y ahora no sabía asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo-

- Ya no deseas seguir conmigo pero no me puedes dejar, no puedes Takeru- dijo con confianza.

- ¿Cómo que no?¿qué me amarra a ti?¿acaso estamos casados?...no, pues no tenemos ningún lazo que nos aferre y si puedo terminar contigo, tú no eres quien para impedírmelo, es algo que ya es definitivo en mi vida y… no creo que volvamos a ser novios nunca más.-

- ¡Por lo menos dame esa oportunidad. ¿Qué hice para merecer esto? Tú sabes cuanto me esmeré porque nuestra relación fuera mejor, para que cada día te sintieras bien a mi lado y que no extrañaras a Sora…sé que te sientes mal porque ella se fue por culpa de tu hermano y yo traté de remediar eso pero no soy maga, Takeru, no me diste el tiempo que quise, nunca me prestaste atención…- las lágrimas de Hikari inundaban su angelical rostro, lágrimas de angustia, de dolor.

- Quizás no te di ese tiempo que necesitabas pero esto es de antes, no es cosa de estos últimos seis meses, sino de mucho antes Hikari…por favor, entiéndeme, lo nuestro acabó y no hay vuelta atrás.- finalicé tratando de que ella lo tomará de la mejor manera, que lo asimilara aunque se aun poco.

- Es que…de verdad no puedo imaginar perderte para siempre, no saber de ti ni que haces, no sentir tu presencia cuando lo necesite y cuando no, no besarte, no tomar tu mano…- los sollozos iban en descenso pero aún así no cesaban.

- Pues…hay que acostumbrarse, sé que debe ser fuerte para ti todo esto, porque es una decisión sorpresiva en tu vida, jamás imaginaste que lo estaba pasando por mi mente ni mucho menos con mis sentimientos…discúlpame por eso…pero no me pidas que volvamos…por favor-

- Es…ta…esta…bi…bien, es tú decisión y la tendré que respetar aunque me duela…tan solo…tan solo promete una cosa, la última- pidió la muchacha mientras secaba sus ojos tratando de que no salieran más lágrimas.

- Claro, es lo menos que puedo hacer…-

- Prométeme que si algún día, nuestros sentimientos vuelven a corresponder, nos buscaremos y seremos felices, que no tratarás de sacarlos de tu corazón y los corresponderás junto a mí…- dijo ella con cabeza baja y casi en susurro.

- ...Si, te lo prometo- me acerqué a ella y le besé la frente, le dediqué una sonrisa y me largué de allí tal cual llegué, sumiso en mis pensamientos locos y llenos de confusiones…tal vez lo que había sucedido fue lo correcto para ambos, o tal vez no… esa pregunta va a tardar en contestar pero nunca imaginé que ella se lo tomaría tan mal, es verdad, siempre me dijo que yo era su primer amor…el chico que le había dado un beso, el primero en tomar su mano…tan sólo…necesitaba descansar…porque lo que venía después sería peor.

Los días fueron pasando, me alejé de todo el mundo que me rodeaba hasta llegué a faltar a la escuela…no tenía ganas ni mucho menos de enfrentar a Taichi por lo sucedido con su hermana…algún día tenía que llegar ese momentos pero aún no estaba listo para él.

- ¡Takeru, abre la puerta!- es mi madre…no quiero salir…

- ¡No me siento bien!- hace una semana que vengo fingiendo…¿me creerá?...lo dudo.

- ¡Takeru no seas mentiroso, sabes muy bien que sé lo que está pasando pero debes ir a la escuela, me han llamado ya!- terminó ella para salir de ahí.

- Mierda…- murmuré…ya no tenía más salida que levantarme, tomar una ducha y salir de mi "escondite" porque me habían "pillado".

Al llegar a mi "lugar favorito" lo primero que vi acercándose a mi fue mi mejor amigo junto a su novia.

- Hola Tk ¿cómo está la salud?- preguntó Ken en forma graciosa.

- Mejorando…creo…- le respondí en forma agradable.

- ¡Qué bien! – Hizo una corta pausa- por cierto, hoy hay reunión en mi casa-

- ¿Todos o sólo nosotros?- con "nosotros" me refería a los que seguíamos en el instituto.

- Jajaja, como crees ¡claro que todos! Sino, no hay gracia.-

El día no podía empezar peor…tan solo me bastaba con ver a Hikari y era una mierda de día…primero tenía que asistir al instituto, luego saber que tengo que trazar palabras con Taichi…

El resto del día trascurrió normal, como debía ser, sin sobre saltos ya que no me pillé a la castaña por ningún pasillo ni por el salón… ¡obvio! Ella no va en mi mismo salón.

Al terminar todo me dirigí a mi casa para descansar y poder zafarme de la famosa reunión…no tenía ganas de ir…no era el hecho de no tener ganas sino de encontrarme con quien no quiero y si pasa, hará un tremendo escándalo...el solo pensarlo me da…no lo sé pero… esta reunión no será buena.

Toqué la puerta tres veces hasta que alguien me abrió...

- Hola hermano, pasa- di un respiro profundo y agradecí de que Matt me haya abierto la puerta.

- ¡Pero miren quien llegó! El pequeño Takeru que no desea hacerle mal a nadie.- esa voz es inconfundible y en estos momentos solo una persona me podía recibir con tanto sarcasmo sin contar a Hikari...su hermano, Taichi.

- ¿Quieres cortarla? No vine a discutir sobre algo que pertenece a tu hermana y a mí.- le respondí en tono severo.

- A mi nadie me calla ni menos un mocoso como tú.-. Esa respuesta dejó a todos los presentes con la boca abierta en cierta forma ya que él jamás se había dirigido hacia mí en ese tono, siempre me protegió, cuido de mí y ahora todo había acabo y no sabía como seguir...

- Yo no te he tratado así Taichi, te pido respeto y si quieres hablar civilizadamente, pues hablemos pero no aquí con todos mirando ya que ellos no tienen nada que ver, ni tú tampoco.-. Mi contraataque fue la gota que rebalsó al vaso.

- Claro que me compromete porque Hikari es mi hermana y no voy a permitir que nadie se burle de ella ni muchos menos tú quien le juró amor...y además, te recuerdo que ellos son nuestros amigos y lo saben todo.-

- Que sean nuestros amigos no significa que tengan que saberlo todo...- Taichi estaba encolerizado con mis respuestas...Ni yo sé de donde las ha sacado.

- Ellos van a escuchar y tú también. Cuando decidí "entregarte" a Hikari para que fuera tu novia jamás pensé que tendrían un final tan abrupto. Siempre se les vio juntos como buenos amigos...pero nunca nadie se fijó en que lo de ustedes era mucho más que simples amigos...cuando supe de su quiebre me dolió mucho, sin embargo, más que eso ¿sabes que fue?- en sus ojos se reflejaba el dolor, la ira...la impotencia.

- No, no lo sé - le contesté a su pregunta...casi obvia.

- ¿Sabes que fue? Él que no fueras sincero desde un comienzo, el que no le digieras a mi hermana lo que estaba pasando por tu corazón, que no fueras lo suficientemente hombre y le hablaras claro de tus sentimientos y nos tuvieras engañados todos estos meses...siempre te escuché decir que no te gusta lastimar a la gente y pues, lo hiciste sin piedad...me decepcionaste Takeru.- simplemente...así me había comportado y tenía razón...

-...Sé que no estuvo bien lo que hice pero ¿si me arrepentía? ¿Ella me iba a perdonar? ¿Mis amigos me iban a perdonar? Tú sabes muy bien que no, que ellos me guardan el mismo rencor que tú por no ser sincero… ya está...no le puedo seguir dando vueltas al asunto porque no hay remedio.-

- No, no lo hay pero y no me quedaré en la misma habitación que tú; agradezco que hayas reconocido tu error y si, quizás no te hubiéramos perdonado pero lo habríamos aceptado...te guardaste todo esto por meses y ya no me queda razonamiento para perdonarte...-

Taichi se largó de la junta con Hikari y algunos más...él tenía razón en su ira y su dolor, yo ya no era ese niño inocente e incapaz de hacerle daño a una mosca...no me podía seguir mintiendo...me quedé sin amigos...ya no quería vivir ahí...

Salí lo más rápido que pude... caminé bajo la llovizna primaveral por las calles de la ciudad...necesitaba pensar, lágrimas salían por mis ojos y no tengo nada porque quedarme...

_Semanas Después..._

Ha pasado tiempo desde el incidente de la junta...y ya no me encuentro en Japón. Las cosas se fueron complicando cada vez más, recibí la llamada "ley del hielo" por parte de la mayoría de la escuela y también de mi hermano...comencé a bajar las notas del instituto, a encerrarme en mi pieza...no salía...no quería nada con nadie...mi madre al darse cuenta de aquellos, me envió donde mis abuelos...a esas alturas sabía todo lo que había pasado con Hikari, Taichi, Yamato y los demás...le dolió dejarme pero no estaba bien donde me encontraba...

_ººEnd Flash Backºº_

- ¿Takeru? ¿Eres tú?- escuché mi nombre en la voz de una chica...

Al abrir los ojos me di cuenta de que en ese lugar se encontraba la respuesta a todos mis problemas...ahí estaba ella...la chica más preciosa de todas...Sora Takenouchi.

_**Continuará...**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Autora:

¡Lo terminé!..jejejeje, no es que me haya costado escribir este capítulo pero para llegar a todo lo que viene después del terminó de la relación entre Takeru y Hikari...tuve muchísimas ideas y las probé todas hasta la que puse aquí...fue la que más me gustó... ¿No está muy corto, verdad?

Primero que nada quiero pedir una enorme disculpa a todas las chicas que leen este fic (los chicos son mis amigos) por la tardanza de este capítulo...han sido mas de 7 meses en que he dejado botado todo pero no es porque no haya imaginación sino porque el segundo semestre de clases empezó muy intenso, luego estuve muy enferma y llegaron las vacaciones de verano el 1º de diciembre y me puse a escribir pero como están las fiestas no pude avanzar mucho y se vino el viaje "anual" ...hasta que llegué y me puse con el capítulo...de todo corazón, una enorme disculpa...quizás se hayan olvidado que este fic existe, aún así...¡Mil Disculpas!!

No sé si este capítulo este bien, me desvié del romance que debía llevar pero las relaciones de pareja son así, no son perfectas, siempre hay problemas y mucho más en la adolescencia y principio de adultez...tengo mucho miedo a que lo rechacen porque es primera vez que narro en primera persona y más con un personaje que no ha sido muy relevante en mis fics pero lo quise poner porque su relación con Kari no andaba bien emocionalmente, hay que recordar que Tk no se sentía muy a gusto con ella.

Traté de dar lo mejor de mí, de verdad, así que les pido que me dejen sus reviews con dudas, sugerencias, quejas, criticas, felicitaciones...con todo lo que quieran porque son bien recibidos.

Y por último agradezco a las 15 personitas que se dieron su tiempo de dejarme un review, todos fueron muy lindos y en todos leí cosas que nunca esperé...gracias a cada una y cada uno... espero que me dejen un review esta vez porque el próximo capítulo es el gran final!

Besos a todos y dejen su review!!

Chikage-SP.


	5. A los 20

"_**Relaciones"**_

4º capítulo: _A los 20. Final/_

Han pasado casi tres años desde que Takeru se fue de Japón con destino a Francia al cuidado de sus abuelos, sin embargo, ahí encontró lo que menos esperaba…a Sora Takenouchi.

Desde que ambos chicos comenzaron a frecuentarse se creo una amistad muy fuerte…se reanudó la hermandad que existía antes…sin embargo…ya no eran sólo sentimientos de hermanos y más de alguna vez…aquellos límites de amistad fueron sobrepasados, llegando a momentos íntimos.

A pesar que la relación entre Takeru y Sora no era netamente de amistad ya que existía atracción entre ambos…lo mantenían en secreto…Ella por miedo, por no saber que responder ya que el aún seguí siendo un niño aunque tuviese 18 años…era un niño…Él, por su parte, sentía que aún engañaba a su hermano…a pesar del paso de los años…

Ambos jóvenes de encontraban conversando animadamente en un pequeño café de la ciudad de París.

- ¿Ya sabes que universidad vas a escoger?- preguntó la pelirroja para luego dar un trago al jugo que tenía delante.

- Bueno…es de eso que te quiero hablar… - titubeó el joven rubio.

- Claro…tú sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que decidas.- Sora tomó la mano del chico.

- Verás…he decidido ir a estudiar a Japón-

La chica soltó la mano del rubio y bajó la vista. Aquella dulce y comprensiva mirada había desaparecido.

A Sora aquella palabra le hacía daño…_Japón_…aunque fuera su país natal, le traía muy malos recuerdos…

- ¿Sora?, ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el pequeño al ver la poca asimilación de su noticia.

- Nada…es solo que…nunca esperé que _ése_ fuera el lugar… ¿Por qué?-

- Sora, creo que es momento de enfrentar lo que pasó y es la mejor forma que encuentro para hacerlo…Por favor, entiende que no podemos ir huyendo de nuestro pasado siempre, nuestras familias se encuentran allá…hace años que no las visitamos…- trató de explicar el rubio.

- Si no visito a mi madre o no, no es asunto tuyo…hay cosas que simplemente no se pueden enfrentar…no se me ocurre como es posible que quieras ir otra vez a Japón cuando nadie te apoyó al termino de tu relación con Hikari…no me cabe en la cabeza tu decisión…- prolongó un silencio incómodo, tomó sus cosas y antes de partir dijo – me decepcionaste Takeru…

La pelirroja salió del local a paso firme y rápido…Takeru dio un golpe a la mesa y una lágrima traviesa rodó por su mejilla…jamás imaginó que ella reaccionaría así…aquella lágrima era de ironía…quizás no todo estaba perdido.

Al salir de ahí, Sora tenía mucho que pensar…en sus propias palabras y en lo que sentía…tal vez estaban algo equivocadas pero no supo como reaccionar en aquel momento… ¿Aún le dolía el quiebre de su relación con Yamato?, ¿Tan importante fue para ella?...

Al llegar a su hogar, se tendió sobre su cama sin antes prender el reproductor de música y colocar aquel cd que nunca quiso desechar…ése que él compuso para ella…el día antes de partir…Sonó la primera canción…las lágrimas poco a poco comenzaron a caer de sus ojos rojizos y los recuerdos se hicieron presentes…

_Después de aquel día tormentoso, Sora no asistió a clases durante tres días…tres largos días para la chica que no salía de su habitación y no paraba de pensar en el gran error que cometió para que todo terminara de esa manera…siempre que pensó en el quiebre de su relación, lo vio más sutil…quizá más humano y con la posibilidad de reintentarlo otra vez si la química entre ambos volvía pero en esta ocasión no sucedió…todo acabó repentinamente…siempre existió en ella la llama de la esperanza para poder salvar todo aquello que por años perduró._

_Durante esos días de ausencia la señora Takenouchi recibió llamados de dos personas: Mimi Tachikawa y Taichi Yagami; recibió visitas de Takeru y Hikari pero su hija nunca salió de su habitación a recibirlos._

_La pelirroja jamás pensó que todo le afectaría de aquella manera. Lloró todo lo que sus ojos quisieron hasta ya no poseer una lágrimas más; se desveló y casi no durmió en el día pensando en los casi tres años de su relación con Yamato Ishida._

_Cuando lo conoció era un niño frío y con un semblante triste, solitario. Llegó a su clase en tercer año de primaria y ella se acercó tímidamente junto a Taichi para saludarlo, él, no les respondió._

_Los días fueron pasando y Yamato siempre estaba solo, no conocí a nadie de ahí pero tampoco le interesaba. Fue un día de invierno cuando él no fue. La pelirroja quiso saber el porque y averiguo la dirección de su hogar para dirigirse en la tarde; le pidió a su madre que la llevara y que la llamaría para que la fuera a buscar. Durante unos minutos pensó en no tocar la puerta del departamento del joven pero de verdad le inquietaba saber porque no había acudido ese día._

_Le atendió el padre de Ishida y le dijo que pasara, que lamentaba no poder estar ahí pero debía ir a trabajar, ella asintió. De una de las habitaciones salió él, estaba triste… y a la vez sorprendido de verla ahí._

_- Hola, Matt- le saludó cariñosamente._

_- ¿Por qué viniste?- contestó raudo y tratando de ser frívolo._

_- Me preocupé porque no fuiste y te traje la tarea – le mostró una pequeña carpeta con las actividades- espero no te moleste- le sonrió._

_- Hum…- murmuró el pequeño._

_- Ten – se acerca a él y se la da- si sigues faltando, seguiré viniendo a traértela-_

_- ¿Por qué?- preguntó el sorprendido. Nadie había tenido un gesto como ése._

_- ¿Por qué, qué?- preguntó la pequeña Sora sin saber a lo que él se refería._

_- ¿Por qué haces esto?- aclaró el chico._

_- Porque somos amigos y estamos para ayudarnos- una vez más, sonrió._

_- ¿Amigos?... – susurró él - ¿de verdad?- preguntó con cierto temor._

_- ¡Claro! y Tai también piensa así- _

_- Pero…yo no me acerco mucho a ustedes…-balbuceó._

_- Éso no importa, verás que cuando vayas otra vez todo será diferente-_

_- Si- y por fin, desde hace mucho, sonrió._

_Ambos pequeños jugaron hasta que la madre de Sora la fue a buscar porque ya se hacia tarde y al otro debía ir a clases. _

_A la mañana siguiente, el pequeño rubio se presentó a clases de manera distinta y logró comunicarse con Taichi y Sora de buena manera. Todo iba marchando bien…_

El sonido del teléfono sacó a la pelirroja de sus pensamientos y se levantó con pesar de su cama, debía ser importante por la hora de la llamada. Cogió el teléfono de mala gana y habló.

- ¿Diga?-

- Sora…- musitaron al otro lado de la línea.

- Takeru… ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó la chica al notar el bajo de tono de voz del rubio.

- Perdona, no quise decirte aquello pero tienes que encontrarme la razón de alguna forma…-

- Es difícil y tu lo sabes, pasaron muchas cosas de por medio…sufrí…- trató de explicar ella.

- Lo sé mejor que nadie, yo te acompañé, ¿recuerdas?-

- Como olvidarlo…

_- Hija, tienes visitas- llamó a la puerta la madre de la pelirroja._

_- Pero…- abrió la puerta y se encontró con cuatro jóvenes, dos chicos y dos chicas._

_- Hola, amiga- saludó Tachikawa- vinimos a verte.-_

_- ¿Cómo lograron entrar? Es que…- habló apresuradamente la chica aludida._

_- Tu madre nos dijo que viniéramos a verte. Mimi y yo ya hemos venidos estos días, y Kari y Tk te han llamado mucho.-_

_- Onee-san estamos aquí porque te queremos y te apoyamos- dijo dulcemente Hikari._

_- Sora, somos tus amigos y estamos preocupamos por ti. Conversemos- pidió el rubio._

_- Esta…bien…- los hizo entrar a su habitación que estaba hecha un desastre. En una caja se encontraban todos los regalos que Ishida le había hecho y cosas que pertenecieran a él. A su alrededor, peluches y cosas más grandes. Su cama estaba desecha y el cuarto en total oscuridad salvo por una cortina corrida de su lugar que dejaba entrar algo de luz y era el lugar donde Sora pasaba todo el tiempo._

_- A ver- dijo Mimi y abrió las cortinas de par en par y estiró un poco la cama para que pudieran sentarse y conversar tranquilos._

_- Mimi…- musitó la pelirroja._

_- Amiga- la abrazó y Takenouchi reventó en llantos hasta caer al suelo. Mimi estaba incada junto con ella en un abrazo, Tai, tk y Kari también._

_- ¡No sé que hacer!...es-estoy…triste y-y…l-lo e-extr-extraño mucho!- se desahogó la joven, había llorado poco desde el quiebre y en aquellos momentos, ver a sus amigos ahí le hacía ver que había gente que la quería._

_- Lo sé y por eso estamos aquí para ayudarte a salir de este cuarto y demostrarte lo valiosa que eres- explicó Takeru._

_- ¿Y él?, ¿cómo esta?- no podía evitarlo, aún amaba mucho a Yamato._

_- Estará bien solo necesita tiempo al igual que tú. Hoy se reintegró a clases y se le veía muy mal.- confesó Taichi al final._

_- Pero… ¿dijo algo?-_

_- No, ha estado en silencio, parece fantasma.- contestó Hikari a la respuesta de su amiga._

_- Por favor, no lo dejen…- suplicó la joven pelirroja._

_- ¿Por qué?, ¿qué pasa, Sora?- preguntó Taichi algo consternado._

_- Yo…me iré al finalizar las clases, me iré lejos y él se quedará aquí; ustedes son sus amigos y cuídenlo, él también necesita ayuda- pidió la muchacha._

_- Si él te hizo daño, ¿por qué habríamos de hacer eso?- preguntó la menor de los Yagami._

_- Espera- miro a ambas chicas- hermana, ¿Tú sabías que Sora si iría al terminar el año?-_

_- Si…pero ella tenía que decírselo a ustedes, primera era a Matt pero todo cambió.-_

_- Si, es verdad pero no se preocupen por eso- sugirió Sora._

_- ¿cómo que no? Te vas a ir y nosotros no sabíamos…te vamos a extrañar mucho, amiga- dijo Mimi._

_- Y yo a ustedes. Les agradezco esta preocupación por mi…-_

_- No tienes que agradecernos. Tú siempre nos has dado tu apoyo y dedicado una sonrisa en los momentos más difíciles, es lo mínimo que podemos hacer por ti. Te queremos- explicó Takaishi._

_- Nunca vamos a olvidar tu apoyo en nuestros momentos difíciles, tus sonrisas, tus consejos y ahora que tu los necesitas vinimos a dártelos.- siguió Hikari._

_- Faltan chicos: Ken, Miyako, Joe, Kou, Iori, Daisuke…no pudieron venir por diferentes razones pero te mandaron fuerzas y mucho cariño. Eres nuestra amiga- continuó Mimi._

_- Eres una mujer madura, responsable, cariñosa, comprensiva y muy bella, como una mamá para todos nosotros y cuando comenzó todo esto nos preocupamos y trataremos siempre de darte nuestro apoyo pase lo pase- finalizó Taichi._

_- Gracias…- solo pudo decir eso ante palabras tan bellas y sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas._

_- No sigas llorando, amiga. Ven, hablemos y verás que mañana podrás asistir a clases- comentó Mimi._

_- Si- y sonrió…otra vez._

- Luego de eso…tú me viniste a Francia y nosotros nunca supimos porque no nos dijiste-

- Para no dañarlos, no quería que vinieran a buscarme, necesitaba cambiar de aire. Siempre les agradecí su apoyo y gracias a él pude pasar el examen final…son maravillosos.- suspiró pesado Takenouchi- ojala un día me logren perdonar.

- Y lo harán. Si les explicas todo, confía. Por eso, vamos juntos a Japón, yo también debo enfrentar muchas cosas que dejé inconclusas…acompáñame- pidió el rubio.

- Bueno…pero prométeme que no le dirás a nadie que voy contigo hasta que yo decida hablarles- rogó la pelirroja.

- Te lo prometo-

Siguieron conversando un rato más hasta que decidieron todo lo necesario para el viaje a Japón.

Por su parte, ella sentía que debía cortar de raíz todo aquello que nunca terminó de forma correcta. Cuando volvió al instituto y Yamato la vio cambió radicalmente de actitud: la frialdad e indiferencia volvieron a ser parte de su vida y aquel joven expresivo con sus amigos se había ido. Hablaba con algunos pero a ella ni una mirada fría le dirigía.

Sora necesitaba cerrar este ciclo que aún le traía los buenos y malos momentos. En los últimos meses existieron muchas peleas que poco a poco fueron en aumento referidas a grado de situaciones; en un comienzo era solo detalles o comentarios, luego eran insostenibles. El llanto y los gritos eran parte de ellas. Sin embargo, antes de todo eso, su noviazgo era maravilloso e ideal; siempre juntos a todas partes, el abriendo su corazón y protegiéndola de todo, ella, enseñándole cosas simples y felices de la vida y cuidándolo como si fuera cada día el último; había amor.

Por su lado, Takeru necesitaba volver para arreglar lo que dejó inconcluso, sus amistades y poder decirle a Hikari que sentía mucho el daño que le causó…y lo que ella quería podía hacerse realidad en algún momento.

Sucedió algo que jamás imaginó que pasaría: sus sentimientos hacia Kari habían vuelto y haría lo que fuera para conquistarla. Quizá su relación de "más que amigos" con Sora no era para pensar en un futuro. Él sabía que aquello no era nada formal y la misma chica se lo había advertido: si se habían salido del protocolo normal de amigo había sido eso y nada más.

Ahora, ambos jóvenes debían arreglar sus cosas y ser fuertes para enfrentar lo que llevan por delante como destino.

Las semanas pasaron y Japón los había recibido muy bien. Sólo sus padres estaban ahí para darles un abrazo que tantos años tardó. Cada uno partió a la casa de sus padres, aquella que los vio crecer y partir un día sin resolver nada, dejando pasajes de sus vidas inconclusos que ahora venían a sanar.

Sin embargo, Takeru no quería atrasar tanto aquel momento y se encargó de organizar una reunión con todos los digelegidos. Llamó casa por casa dando el día y la hora de la tan esperada reunión pero no nombró uno de los detalles más importantes: que Sora estaba en Japón. Decidió no hacerlo para no causar revuelvo y también le omitió a la chica que aquella junta iba a realizarse.

Aquel tan ansiado día llegó y Takaishi inventó la excusa de salir con la pelirroja al parque para volver a revivir viejos tiempos y reconocer su ciudad.

El timbre del apartamento que habitaban las mujeres Takenouchi sonó a las 10:30 de la mañana y fue la madre quien abrió la puerta.

- Buenos días, Tk- saludó cariñosamente.

- Buenos días, Señora Takenouchi- correspondió él con una pequeña reverencia.

- Vienes por Sora, ¿cierto?- consultó ella.

- Así es, vengo a invitarla a salir- continuó él.

- Que alegría, desde que llegaron no ha ido a ningún lado. Pero pasa- hizo un ademán para que el joven entrara al hogar- disculpa por no haberlo hecho antes-

- No se preocupe- sonrió.

Desde el pasillo del departamento, una figura esbelta y bien formada y se acercó a la sala, era Sora.

- Hola Tk- saludó ella al muchacho con un beso en la mejilla.

- Hola, estas preciosa- comentó él.

- ¿En serio te gusta? Que bueno, pensé que era mucho- respondió ella.

- No, estas muy bien así- le siguió él de manera pícara.

Sora vestía un bello vestido azul cielo con corte debajo del busto y sin mangas, sandalias y su cabello rojizo suelto. Takeru iba con un pantalón de jeans, zapatillas y una polera verde.

- Bueno mamá, nosotros nos vamos ya- se despidió la joven.

- Esta bien. Diviértanse mucho y Tk, cuídala- pidió la Señora Takenouchi al rubio.

- No se preocupe, ella estará segura a mi lado-

Así, partieron rumbo al parque sin saber ella que una sorpresa la esperaba. La reunión estaba planificada a las 11 de la mañana debido a la temporada de primavera.

El paisaje era realmente hermoso y muy propio de esa época del año. Los cerezos en flor con su naturalidad y frescura, el cielo más azul que nunca y el viento travieso que los acompañaba.

- Sora, ¿te puedo interrumpir un segundo?- pidió él. Era ahora o nunca la hora de la verdad.

- Claro, ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó ella sutilmente.

- Si te traje hoy al parque fue por eso- apuntó a la lejanía un grupo de jóvenes.

- ¿Qué es eso?- consultó acongojada.

- Nuestros amigos. Los reuní a todos para poder conversar, es a lo que vinimos.-

- Si pero…es muy luego aún…yo…no sé que decirle, Tk- sus ojos estaban vidriosos y poco a poco iba retrocediendo.

- Ven- tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella- no te pongas así que no me gusta para nada. Yo estaré contigo y te apoyaré. Además, ha pasado más de una semana que llegamos y es hora de todo, de aclarar lo inconcluso- explicó el chico.

- Pero…-

- Tranquila, todo va a estar bien- le apretó más la mano y la guió al grupo de jóvenes que hacían en el pasto, era hora.

Al irse acercando fue viendo como todos habían cambiado y algunos bastante.

- Hola chicos…- saludó él al llegar al lugar y sus amigos fueron dejando de lado sus conversaciones para ver a los jóvenes que estaban ahí.

- Hermano…- musitó Yamato pero no fue escuchado.

Nadie se atrevió a decir nada, es como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido.

- Hola Tk, Sora- fue Ken quien se atrevió a romper el incómodo silencio que rondaba y se levantó a saludar a los muchachos. Los abrazó.

- Hola Ken, que bueno es verte otra vez- saludó con cariño Takeru.

- Igualmente- respondió él con una sonrisa.

- Hola…- soltó tímidamente Sora.

- Hola, estas muy bella- comentó Ichijouji.

- Gra…gracias…- respondió ella.

- Ven, démonos un abrazo, somos amigos, ¿no?- dijo él amablemente.

- Si- y así fue. Hace mucho que necesitaba ver a sus amigos a pesar de todo. Aquel abrazo fue tierno y lleno de confianza.

- Yo te extrañé Ken…- dijo ella ya más tranquila.

- Igualmente- dijo él.

- Vamos a saludar a los demás- sugirió Takaishi.

- Esta bien- respondieron ambos chicos al unísono.

Poco a poco los digielegidos fueron saludando a sus dos compañeros que hace años no veían. Mimi derramó unas lágrimas al ver a su amiga Sora otra vez, estaba muy feliz. Taichi la abrazó como si hubiera regresado desde lo más oculto del mundo y como si no quisiera perderla otra vez, ella hizo lo mismo, extrañaba a su mejor amigo. Hikari también se emocionó al verla aunque ella sabía donde estaba no era lo mismo escribirse que verse y realmente extrañaba a su "hermana". Izzy y Joe mantuvieron su compostura aunque no les duró mucho porque igual sus abrazos hacia ambos chicos fueron inmediatos. Miyako los abrazó tan fuerte a ambos que casi los deja sin aire y todos rieron ante eso. Iori fue respetuoso pero aún así se alegró mucho al ver a Takeru y no dudó en demostrárselo. Yamato saludó a su pequeño hermano con un abrazó muy fuerte y reconfortante, necesitaba verlo a pesar de todo. Daisuke fue expresivo y sus comentarios siempre asertivos no faltaron pero en él había un brillo distinto, porque muy a pesar extrañaba a su mejor amigo, Takeru. Yamato no se acercó a Sora ni Hikari a Takeru.

La charla surgió muy amena luego del reencuentro, comentaron sobre sus vidas allá y los digielegidos se sorprendieron mucho al saber que Tk y Sora se encontraban juntos en Francia. Bromearon un buen rato, jugaron cartas y tomaron refrescos para poder seguir con la charla. Pidieron disculpas generales a todos por haberse ido sin avisar y agradecieron el apoyo de cada uno cuando los apoyaron antes de partir.

Pero ambos chicos debían resolver problemas y era hora de hacerlos. Takeru le pidió a Hikari alejarse un poco del grupo para hablar más tranquilos y ella aceptó.

-¿Aquí esta bien?- preguntó la castaña.

-Si, aquí podemos hablar solos-

- ¿Y de qué quieres hablar?- ella no era capaz de mirarlo a los ojos

- Sobre nosotros…- contestó él.

- No existe un nosotros, Takeru- respondió dolida.

- Pero lo hubo y nunca terminó bien…quiero que sanemos nuestras heridas- explicó él.

- Mis heridas ya han cicatrizado y no hay nada que conversar- la muchacha había adoptaba una posición a la defensiva.

- ¿Te acuerdas de aquel día cuando terminamos?- preguntó él pensativo.

- Como olvidarlo…-respondió en un suspiro.

- ¿Te acuerdas lo que me hiciste prometer?, ¿Qué si todo pasaba y ya no había rencores podíamos volver?...- siguió él.

- Si…- una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de ella y él de acercó para recogerla.

- No quiero ver más de éstas, quiero ver tus dulces sonrisas…he vuelto por ti, Kari-

- ¿Por mi?...-

- Si porque deseo mucho cumplir esa promesa. Siento que ya estoy mejor y que por fin puedo estar seguro de lo que siento…-

- Pero… ¿si todo se repite? Yo no quiero sufrir más…me costó mucho reponerme…Yo te amé, te amo y te amaré siempre. Cuando decidiste romper conmigo no entendía el porque de tus razones…si todo iba tan bien…de la anda sucedió eso…- por fin ella había dicho lo que sentía y el dolor ya no era presente en su corazón.

- No se repetirá, te lo prometo. Si me arriesgué a venir de nuevo a Japón fue porque me di cuenta de que realmente eres a quien yo amo y que lo de hace años fue un torpe error mío. Tal vez fue necesario todo este tiempo para darnos cuenta de que realmente nos necesitamos y que queremos estar juntos- dijo el rubio muy seguro de sus palabras.

- Creo que…tienes razón…-

- Quizá no empecemos todo de nuevo en seguida sino que lo hagamos con tiempos, salgamos y conversemos, divirtámonos y disfrutes. Luego, si tú quieres, podemos volver…porque yo si quiero- esta vez, él la tomó de las manos y la vio directamente a los ojos.

- Bueno…yo también quiero estar contigo y te adoro…- le dijo ella con voz dulce.

- Y yo a ti- se acercó a su rostro y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios que duró un par de segundos.

- ¿Quieres salir conmigo mañana por la tarde?- propuso él y vio como las mejillas de su amada estaban teñidas de un leve rubor.

- ¿Cómo…una cita?- preguntó coqueta.

- Si, como una cita- reconfirmó él.

- Si quiero- y esta vez fue ella quien le dio ese travieso roce de labios.

Se quedaron ahí, mirando como había pasado el tiempo y ese amor seguía latente. Su esperanza nunca se perdió y siempre hay segundas oportunidades.

Por otro lado, Sora le había pedido a Yamato hablar con él una cosa que había dejado pendiente al partir. Se alejaron del grupo y se sentaron bajo la sombra de un árbol.

- Estás muy bella…- comentó él.

- Gracias…tú también estás guapo…no haz cambiado nada…- le dijo ella.

- Tú tampoco- respondió él. Hizo una pausa y siguió- ¿de qué quieres que hablemos?- preguntó curioso.

Sora lo miró y se dio cuenta de que sus ojos no tenían aquel brillo después la última vez que lo vio hace ya muchos años. Su cabello seguía rubios y su cuerpo varonil y en forma estaba casi iguales pero su tono de voz, su mirada ya no eran lo mismo de antes y conocía muy bien aquellos ojos secos y sin vida, ser frío era su pasado y ahora su presente.

- Verás…antes de irme y luego de la graduación yo te escribí una nota que te hice llegar con Tai, ¿recuerdas?- preguntó ella temerosa.

- Si…-

- Aquella nota decía que yo te estaría esperando esa tarde en este parque, bajo el cerezo que está cerca de la pileta pero nunca llegaste…- continuó ella con su voz quebradiza.

- ¿Decía eso? Yo no…- trató de excusarse el rubio y poco a poco sus ideas se iban clarando.

- Supuse que no la habías leído o que no tenías interés de asistir pero yo esperé por muchas horas a que tú aparecieras ahí y yo pudiera decirte lo que quería…-

- ¿Qué querías decirme? Dímelo ahora, por favor…- suplicó él.

- Quería entregarte esto- desprendió de su cuello la cadena que llevaba y la colocó en su mano y la cerró. Él la abrió y tomó la fina cadena entre sus manos y notó que era la mitad de un corazón con la inicial del nombre de ella.

- Esa cadena tiene otra mitad que guardo en un lugar muy preciado para mi. Aquel día quería volver contigo, quería decirte que volviéramos y que dejáramos todo el pasado atrás, que sanáramos nuestras heridas juntos y eso- apuntó a la cadena que Yamato poseía en sus manos- iba a ser mi regalo para ti en nuestro aniversario pero como no habíamos tenido, te lo iba entregar aquel día como inicio de una nueva relación…pero eso nunca pasó…- sus ojos húmedos por las lágrimas que corrían su rostro demostraban el verdadero dolor.

- Yo…nunca leí la nota porque cuando supe que era tuya la boté. Estaba muy dolido ya jamás pensé que tu quisieras volver conmigo…por eso no la abrí…y ahora me arrepiento mucho…- su voz estaba quebradiza…

- ¿De que sirve arrepentirse ahora?...- le preguntó ella.

- Nunca es tarde y lo podemos intentar otra vez. Dame una oportunidad, démonos una oportunidad…- rogó él y tomó las manos de la chica- yo te amo Sora como aquel día en vencí mi timidez y te lo dije. Eres la única chica que yo he podido amar con tanta intensidad y nunca habrá otra igual. Me enseñaste lo que es el amor, el cariño de amigos, a demostrar lo que es sentir…- continuó él.

- Para mi…también fuiste importante. Cuando me fui de aquí no tuve otra relación salvo por un beso que no significó nada para mi porque tu recuerdo está siempre presente. No podía enfrentar la realidad, no me atrevía y si no fuera por tu hermano, yo no estaría aquí ahora. No puedo negar que te amo porque me mentiría a mi misma. Tú fuiste y serás siempre mi primer amor, mi primera relación, mis primeros errores y el amor que te di a ti no podré dárselo a nadie como te lo di a ti. Compartimos muchos momentos, buenos y malos pero no me arrepiento de ningunos…el romper puede que haya sido un error pero en ese momento yo estaba mal…- ahora fue ella quien le dijo muchas cosas que había guardado.

- Intentémoslo de nuevo, volvamos a estar juntos…- pidió él.

- No puedo, no estoy lista para estar contigo otra vez. Quizá haya pasado mucho tiempo pero mis heridas están abiertas y con esto que está pasando poco a poco irán cerrando- sollozó ella.

- No llores, te vez más linda sonriendo- ella soltó una tímida sonrisa- así me gustas más porque fue así como te conocí. Te entiendo pero dejemos esa ventana abierta, de que volveremos a estar juntos algún día…- dijo él. Ya no había más que insistir.

- A lo mejor un día volvemos o podemos ser amigos pero yo necesito mi tiempo. Enfrentarte a ti y dejar de escapar me fue difícil…- explicó ella.

- Lo sé. Yo también he estado escapando de todo lo que pasó y no he sido capaz de reconocer que cometí errores y el principal no haber leído aquella nota-

- Puede ser pero nosotros creamos nuestro futuro y el destino nos da una mano…- repuso Sora.

- Si…toma- le entregó la cadena- esto es tuyo, tal vez en un futuro nos sirva- dijo él y le dedicó una sonrisa. Ella la vio y detrás de todo vio a aquel chico de ojos azules que pueden expresar muchas cosas, vio al que fue su novio…

- No, es tuya- se la devolvió- úsala…es tu regalo de aniversario…-

- Prométeme que si tienes un problema y no sabes a quien acudir me llamarás- propuso él.

- Está bien…quien sabe, algún día esa llamada sea para otra cosa…- le dijo ella y lo abrazó. Ya todo había terminado para dar paso a un nuevo despertar.

_**Fin.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Autora:

Hace dos años y un poco más comencé este proyecto con la ilusión de demostrar que había aprendido muchas cosas y creo que lo logré.

No pensé tener tanto apoyo de los lectores y que fueran tan fieles a pesar de mis demoras, este capítulo es para que cada uno de ustedes, para los que me dejaron reviews y para los que solo leyeron. Me hicieron feliz y tener muchas ganas de seguirlo a pesar de mi tropiezo al comenzarlo, son ustedes creadores de este fanfic y por eso va para ustedes. Muchas gracias.

Pensé que el final abierto es lo mejor para una historia como esta, cada pareja tomará el camino que desee y podrá hacer su vida pero ambas dejaron cerrado el paso después de evitarlo para dar paso a nuevas esperanzas.

Takeru y Hikari comenzaran desde cero como si nunca hubieran salido antes y Sora y Yamato sanarán sus heridas para ver si el futuro los vuelve a juntar.

También pensé en poner unas palabras antes del "fin" pero queda mejor así. Aquí van las palabras:

"Cada relación es diferente, con ideales y miedos pero únicos entre si que hacen del complemento una unión fuerte que ayuda a encender la llama del amor. Cuando somos jóvenes, nos cegamos y creemos que durará por siempre pero no siempre es así. Factores externos influyen mucho y poco a poco las relaciones se pueden ir agotando hasta que la llama del amor que una vez quemaba votara unas pequeñas chipas pero nunca se apaga. Creer en que todo puede cambiar en algún momento es lo especial de las relaciones largas y juveniles donde el romance se vive al día a día y que aquellos sueños y esperanzas pueden volver a revivir…"

Nuevamente gracias a:

Kibun No Tenshi, Tor, Zuki-chan, Alexeigirl, Koushiro-kun (janndleo), Atori-chan, SkuAg, Prisa Yoshisuky, Daphne Ishida, doberman-fire, Kari y Tk 93, Fogachan, Isfryd Beloved, Esme-chan TS-DN, cielo, aska ishida, .Uchiha, NiaBlack, new kgirl, Sofia-Princess, Puchiko Tsukino, UUUuuUUU, Alda-gracie, Estefi, Vainilla, Fiorella Takashi, lapitufina, luly, lulu y todos aquellos que leyeron anónimamente sin dejar nada…

¡¡Muchísimas gracias por todo su apoyo!!

Chikage-SP.


End file.
